


The Interview

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Congratulations, He's fucking huge, M/M, Make it hurt, Placed on his knees, Pulling down his zipper, Seduction, Show me how you ride it, Size Difference, Special assignments, Specific skill set, You'll do just fine, scream my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Anders was nervous about the interview at the BSAA. He really needed this job. When Anders meet’s Chris Redfield, he is taken back by the sheer size of the man. Even through the white dress shirt and tie, Anders could see the man’s muscles and the masculine power that rolled off the man like a scent. Chris likes the look of Anders, but Chris wasn’t looking for just any assistant. He was looking for someone with a very “specific skill set”. Chris needs someone who can handle the "Special Assignments"  that Chris needs taken care of. Chris submits Anders to a test; will Anders skills be enough to pass the test.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Anders Anderson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Anders sat having coffee with his friend Samantha. Would you relax, said Samantha. I need this job, said Anders and they haven't called me back yet. I'm sure you did fine on your first interview, now you will be interviewed by whoever it is that you will be working for, said Samantha. They did the same thing to me when I applied at the BSAA, said Samantha. But they haven't called me and it's been two days since my first interview, said Anders. Anders phone beeped and he looked down, it was from the BSAA. Anders opened the message, I got the second interview, said Anders smiling. See, said Samantha. Who are you interviewing with, asked Samantha? Anders scrolled down, a Captain Chris Redfield, great a military type, said Anders. I know him and he's very nice and extremely hot, said Samantha smiling. Great, a hot military Captain and I need to focus on what he asking me, said Anders. 

I wish I would have known that Captain Redfield needed an assistant, I'd assist that man any and every way he wanted, said Samantha. Just think of Captain Redfield as a big teddy bear, a big, strong, muscled, handsome, hot, sexy, teddy bear, said Samantha grinning. That's not helping, said Anders laughing. Is he really that hot, said Anders. You'll see, said Samantha. There's not a chick at the BSAA that wouldn't fall on their back and spread their legs for that man, I'm sure that a lot of men would too, said Samantha. He really is nice though and I think you will like him, said Samantha. Just think by this time next week we will be working together, said Samantha. If I get the job, said Anders. Captain Redfield will take one look at you and know you're the man for the job, said Samantha. I heard rumors about the intern he had last year, said Samantha.

What kind of rumors, said Anders? Supposedly Redfield would give his male intern, "Special Assignments" to do for him, said Samantha. What kind of special assignments, said Anders? The kind that involved the intern getting under Redfield's desk while he was working, said Samantha. Oh bullshit, that's just office rumors, said Anders. I don't know, Redfield and his intern worked late quite a bit, said Samantha raising her eyebrows. I could never be that lucky, said Danny. Anders typed Chris' name into a search engine and brought up a picture of Chris. HOLY SHIT, he is hot, said Anders as he looked at Chris' picture. Told ya, said Samantha. Damn, my phone's getting ready to die, said Anders. Come back to the office and you can use my charger, said Samantha. Anders walked back to the BSAA with Samantha to use her charger.

You won't get into trouble if I'm here will you, asked Anders? Nah, as long as I don't take you into any of the restricted areas, said Samantha. Hello Samantha, came a deep voice behind Anders and Samantha. They turned to find none other that Captain Chris Redfield standing there smiling. Hello Captain Redfield, said Samantha smiling. Call me Chris, no need to be so formal, said Chris. Chris looked at Anders, and who's this, said Chris continuing to smile. I'm Anders Anderson, said Anders as he extended his hand. Chris shook Anders hand and gave him a very curious look, you wouldn't happen to be my interview for tomorrow, said Chris narrowing his eyes at Anders? Yes Captain I am, said Anders. Call me Chris, as Chris continued to shake his hand. You look nothing like I pictured you, said Chris. I hope that's a good thing, said Anders. 

Definitely, said Chris as he looked at Anders. Chris was struck by the young guy's vivid green eyes, Chris had never seen eyes that green before. It was like someone had set two perfect emeralds as eyes for Anders. Anders was slim and barely came up to Chris' chest as Chris looked down at him. His sandy blonde hair was styled short and close to his head. Well I'll let you two get back to what you were doing, said Chris. Chris looked down at Anders, I'll see you at 11 am tomorrow, said Chris as a slightly sinister grin crossed his face. Yes you will, said Anders. Chris turned to walk away when another man came up to him and asked him a question. Anders took the opportunity to check Chris out. Chris was tall, at least 6' 5, the white dress shirt he wore stretched across his chest and biceps, if Chris breathed too deeply it looked like it would shred off of him. 

The blue dress slacks he wore wrapped perfectly around his muscular ass and highlighted a considerable bulge in the front. Chris had short black hair with gray just beginning to appear in his temples and a thick five o'clock shadow that he kept trimmed to frame his handsome face. Chris looked at Anders and smiled before walking away. Anders had noticed Chris' intense blue eyes when he looked at him. Eyes that looked straight through Anders and that would exposed anything Anders was hiding. Anders blew out a huff of air, oh my god, said Anders. Anders noticed that he was trembling, are you okay, asked Samantha? I don't think I'm coming for the interview tomorrow, said Anders. What, why, said Samantha? There is no way in Hell I will be able to focus on anything that man asks me, said Anders. Just focus, don't think about how hot he is, said Samantha. There's hot, then there's Chris Redfield, said Anders. 

Anders returned home, he was even more nervous now having met Chris. Anders really needed this job, his job as a waiter serving food and drinks to horny men barely covered his expenses each month. Anders had graduated college three months ago and was still waiter. Anders picked out an outfit for his interview tomorrow. Samantha was right, all he had to do was focus on the questions that Chris asked him and he would be fine. Anders had a flash of Chris' intense blue eyes looking at him as he smiled at Anders. Anders laid his head against the wall, I'm so fucked, said Anders. Samantha stopped by Anders apartment and brought dinner, what's all this, said Anders? Were celebrating, said Samantha. Celebrating what, said Anders? Your new job, said Samantha. I don't have it yet, said Anders. I think it's a done deal, I saw how Chris looked at you, said Samantha. Chris isn't that friendly with people he doesn't like, said Samantha. 

Here's hoping you're right, said Anders as he tapped his beer against Samantha's. The two friends sat on the floor talking as they ate. Is Chris married, asked Anders? No, why are you thinking of proposing, giggled Samantha. I wish, laughed Anders. He might be seeing someone, I'm not sure, said Samantha, I've never asked him about it. You going to ask him out, said Samantha coyly? Anders laughed, sure, Hey Chris you want to go out with me and maybe pound me into your mattress, said Anders sarcastically. Samantha started laughing, smooth, said Samantha. It should be illegal for a man to be that fucking hot, said Anders. You think he looked hot today, you should see him when he works out in the gym upstairs, said Samantha. Me and some of the other ladies go to the gym after work every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, said Samantha.

Why on those specific days, asked Anders? Because that's when he works out, said Samantha. So you and these other chicks from work go and perv on the man while he works out, said Anders? Absolutely, he doesn't wear underwear when he works out, said Samantha. How do you know, said Anders? Because you can see his huge junk flopping around, said Samantha. Bitch why haven't you ever invited me, said Anders? He can make every woman and some of the men completely flood their basement just by watching him, said Samantha. I wonder what it would be like to be with a man like Chris Redfield, said Anders You mean if you survived, laughed Samantha. Yeah, but it would be one Hell of a way to go, laughed Anders. What would you say if Chris asked you to sleep with him, asked Samantha? I would say, OH FUCKING HURT ME DADDY, yelled Anders. Anders and Samantha roll around on the floor laughing.

Samantha left and Anders got ready for bed. Anders laid in his bed going over potential questions in his head Chris might ask him during the interview. Anders mind kept wandering back to the images of Chris' body and those intense blue eye. Anders tossed and turned but finally feel asleep. Anders was straddling Chris' lap as Chris sat in the chair. Anders was kissing Chris, tasting the man as he drove his tongue against Anders tongue. Anders could feel Chris' thick hard cock through his slacks and began to grind his ass against it. I'm going to make you scream my name Anders, again and again, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Make me scream your name Chris, said Anders. Chris put his hands on Anders hips and began to move Anders back and forth on his cock. Chris stood as Anders went to his knees. Chris slowly began to lower the zipper on his slacks.

Anders is jolted awake by his alarm clock blaring. FUCK, yelled Anders as he smacked the alarm clock hard. Fucking clock, said Anders as he got up. Anders made coffee and looked out the window. Anders was fighting the butterfly's in his stomach. Anders showered and got dressed. Anders looked in the mirror and made sure his tie was straight before walking to his car. Anders threw his bag on the seat as he sat down. Anders turned the ignition but nothing happed, Anders tried again, still nothing. Come on, not today of all days, said Anders. Anders got out and popped the hood and looked around, he came to the conclusion that the battery was dead. FUCK, said Anders. A car pulled up next to him, need a hand said the man behind the wheel. Anders looked at the man and froze, it was Chris Redfield. I think my battery finally died, said Anders.

Chris pulled over and walked over to Anders, let's have a look, said Chris as he checked the battery. Chris turned his head and looked at Anders, you were right, the battery is dead as a door nail, said Chris grinning. Great, well I still have time to catch the bus, said Anders as he pulled his bag from the front seat. Nonsense, my car is right there, let me give you a ride, said Chris. Anders froze, you sure, said Anders? Chris walked over to the passenger side door and opened it, in, said Chris as he nodded his head toward the seat. Anders walked over to the small sports car and got in. Chris got in and reached across Anders and pulled the seat belt across him. Safety first, smiled Chris. Anders could smell Chris' cologne, it was rich, but not too spicy, it suited Chris perfectly. The scent turned Anders on like an engine. He wanted to just jump on Chris.

So tell me about yourself Anders, said Chris as he drove. Not a whole lot to tell, I graduated college three months ago and have been looking for a position in management, said Anders. I still work at the same crummy job that I've had for the last four years serving food and drinks to horny old men, said Anders. Chris chuckled, so are you single, married.....divorced, said Chris raising his eyebrows. Anders laughed, single, said Anders. How is a handsome fellow such as yourself single, said Chris? Just lucky I guess, laughed Anders. Chris laughed. how old are you Anders, asked Chris? I just turned twenty-three, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders and grinned, twenty-three huh, said Chris. What about you, how many ex-wives do you have, said Anders? Chris began to laugh, zero, said Chris. Single, asked Anders? Yes, said Chris.

Oh come on, a good looking guy like you, single, I bet you have a ton of women at your beck and call, said Anders? Chris looked at Anders, you think I'm good looking, said Chris with a grin? Like you don't know you are, said Anders. Chris laughed, noted, said Chris. Being a Captain in charge of Alpha Team doesn't leave a whole lot of time for romance, said Chris. Dating can get messy and complicated, so I avoid it, said Chris. Surely you want someone special in your life, said Anders? Let's just say, I manage, said Chris as he stopped at the red light. You're very personable Anders and that's an important trait to have, said Chris. Anders smiled, thanks, you're very easy to talk to, said Anders. Chris smiled. Anders noticed how relaxed he had become around Chris, the butterfly's were gone and he was comfortable.

The light changed to green and Chris pulled into the intersection. A car ram's into the passengers side of Chris' car spinning it around. Chris looks at Anders, he's unconscious and bleeding from his head. ANDERS, yelled Chris as he placed his hands on Anders shoulder. Chris takes out his phone and call's the BSAA, this is Captain Chris Redfield, I've been involved in a traffic accident and my passenger is unconscious and bleeding from the head. I need an emergency med evac at Stone and 11th street, said Chris. Chris turned to Anders, Anders can you hear me, said Chris. Chris took off his dress shirt and pressed it against Anders head to stop the bleeding. Hang in there Anders I have help on the way, said Chris. Chris can hear he Med helicopter approaching, he watched as the helicopter landed in front of his car. The med team extract Anders and put him on the helicopter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris finished giving his report to the police at the accident site and shot straight to the BSAA infirmary. Chris stepped off the elevator and seen Claire. Claire, said Chris as she turned. Claire looked at Chris walking towards her in grey slacks and a tank top, where's your shirt, said Claire? I used it to stop the bleeding on Anders head, how is he, asked Chris. He's going to be fine, he has a good size bump on his head from it going through the passenger window and he has a mild concussion, said Claire. I'm going to keep him here overnight for observation, said Claire. Chris blew out a huff of air. Who is he, asked Claire. Chris grinned, he's an applicant for the assistant position I'm hiring for, said Chris. What was he doing in your car, said Claire looking at Chris curiously? It's a long story, said Chris. Chris, came Jill's voice behind him.

Thanks for coming, said Chris. So how bad is this situation, said Jill? Claire said he was going to be fine, said Chris. Thank god, said Jill, so what happened? I was on my way in and I saw Anders with his hood up and his car wouldn't start so I offered him a ride in, said Chris. Why was he coming here, said Jill. I was going to interview him for the assistant job I'm hiring for, said Chris. Chris looked at Claire, can I see him, asked Chris? Sure, he's in room A-11, said Claire. Chris and Jill walk into the room and find Anders sleeping, Chris looks at Anders, he looks so innocent as he sleeps. He's cute, said Jill and Chris just smiles. Anders opens his eyes at hearing the voices and looks at Chris and Jill. Hello Mr. Anderson, my name is Jill Valentine and I'm the director here at the BSAA, how are you feeling, asked Jill? Anders looks at Chris, where is your shirt, said Anders? 

Chris laughed, I used it to stop the bleeding on your head, said Chris. Even in Anders dazed state he couldn't stop looking at Chris. The man's large arms were folded across his chest, the large biceps bulging, Anders was mesmerized at the broadness of Chris' sculpted chest and he could see a light covering of dark hair on Chris' chest. I don't want you to worry about a thing Mr. Anderson, said Jill, the BSAA will provide any and all treatment you need at no cost to you. Thank you, said Anders. I'll let you get some rest, said Jill as she walked out of the room. Chris sat on the bed next to Anders, are you alright Chris, asked Anders, OH GOD how's your car? Chris laughed, you get injured in a car crash and you're worried about me and my car, said Chris? I'm fine and the car can be repaired, said Chris as he looked into Anders green eyes.

Chris placed his hand on the back of Anders neck, the important thing is that you are alright, I'm really sorry about the big bump on your head, said Chris. Energy shot through Anders when he felt Chris' hand on the back of his neck. The slight roughness of Chris' hand was making Anders weak, he had to resist leaning into Chris' touch. Anders looked into Chris eyes, how he would love to pull the sexy man into a kiss right now. Anders could smell Chris cologne, Anders was getting turned on and he could swear he could feel heat coming from Chris. Anders looked towards the door, he heard a familiar voice outside in the hall. What is it, said Chris? Anders looked at Chris, drama alert, said Anders? Chris looked at Anders with curious expression. Samantha came sweeping into the room, OH MY GOD, are you alright, said Samantha rushing to the bed? 

What happened, who did this to you and why are you here at the BSAA, asked Samantha. Anders looked at Chris, this is what I was talking about, said Anders. Chris gave a little chuckle. Who did this to you, said Samantha. That would be me, said Chris raising his hand. You beat Anders up, said Samantha. Chris decided to have a little fun with Samantha, yeah, his interview didn't go so well, said Chris. The look of horror crossed Samantha's face. WHAT, yelled Samantha? Anders and Chris began to laugh, I was in a car accident, said Anders. Oh god, are you alright, asked Samantha? Just a bump on the head, said Anders. Samantha looked at Chris, that was not funny and where's your shirt, said Samantha? Anders and Chris laugh, I guess I should go and put a shirt on, said Chris. You should stay like that, start a new trend, said Anders grinning. 

Chris leaned closer to Anders, I think this look might be a little too....distracting for some folks, said Chris as he smiled. Anders could smell Chris' cologne and feel the heat from Chris' body. Anders would give anything at that moment to kiss Chris. I'll stop by later and check on you, said Chris. Chris gave a devastating smile and left. JESUS, said Anders watching Chris walk away. So what happened, asked Samantha? I went to my car to drive in for my interview and the battery was completely dead, then Chris pulled up and offered me a ride. Wait, Chris just pulled up out of nowhere, said Samantha? Yeah, said Anders. Interesting, said Samantha. Anyway, we were sitting at a light talking when it changed and Chris went to pull through the intersection and some ass hat T-Boned us and my head went into the passenger window and broke it out, said Anders. 

Chris returned to his office and took a clean shirt and tie from the closet and dressed. Chris sat down at his desk and his mind wandered to Anders. Even in a hospital gown Chris thought Anders was hot. Chris liked the fact that Anders barely stood high as his chest, he was definitely a fun size guy. Chris chuckle at the thought and pictured Anders full lips, lips that were so needing kissed and to be used at Chris' discretion. Chris was getting turned on and had to adjust his hardening cock. Chris smiled and got to work on his report. A while later there was a knock on Chris' doorframe, wanna grab some lunch, said Leon. Chris looked at his watch, it was lunch time. Sure, said Chris as he closed the report folder and stood. So I hear you had a fender bender this morning with some hot young guy in your car, said Leon grinning. 

Chris chuckled as he walked towards Leon. I'll tell you all about it over the lunch you're going to buy me, said Chris as he slapped Leon on the back and left. Samantha walked into Anders room carrying a bag. How are you feeling, asked Samantha? Good, said Anders. I brought you some lunch, I hear the food here sucks monkey balls, said Samantha as she handed Anders a container. Where do you come up with this stuff, said Anders laughing at the colorful expression Samantha dropped. Could you do me a favor and stop at my apartment and grab me a change of clothes, said Anders? Where are the clothes you had on when they brought you in, asked Samantha? They cut them off me, said Anders. Why did you let them do that, said Samantha? Because I was unconscious, said Anders. I'm still pissed about it, those slacks made my ass look incredible, said Anders.

No problem, said Samantha. I got a date tonight, said Samantha. Derek from the second floor, they call him "The Horse", said Samantha smiling devilishly. Why because he looks like one, said Anders giggling. No, because he's hung like one, said Samantha grinning. I was thinking of wearing that new little white dress I bought, said Samantha. You mean that piece of material you bought from "Sluts R US", said Anders? It's a little short, but sexy, said Samantha. Samantha if you sat down wearing that dress the whole world would be your gynecologist, said Anders laughing. Samantha laughed at Anders' comment. Besides you, wearing white, insert punch line here, said Anders. Samantha laughed at Anders, you're just jealous because I get more cock than you do, said Samantha. I'd get more cock too if I had a tattoo of an arrow pointing up my leg that read "Enter Here", said Anders. 

Samantha laughed and walked over and gave Anders a hug, I'll see you in the morning, said Samantha. Have fun on your date, yelled Anders as Samantha walked out of the room. A while later Chris appeared in Anders doorway, Chris slowly and quietly stepped into the room. Anders was sleeping, the hospital gown had pulled down just enough for Chris to get a look at Anders chest. It was smooth and the skin was almost like porcelain. Chris ran a finger across the smooth soft skin, imaging Anders naked and sitting on his lap as he kissed Anders. Anders began to stir under Chris touch and Chris stepped back. Anders opened his eyes and smiled at Chris. Hey, said Anders in a sleepy voice. Chris looked at the sleepy guy, his Sandy blonde hair sticking up and his sleepy green eyes looking at Chris. Chris could kiss and fuck him right there. 

I brought you some dinner, said Chris smiling. What time is it, asked Anders? It's almost five-thirty, said Chris. Wow, I didn't think I slept that long, said Anders. Your body needs rest, said Chris. Anders threw the covers back and drew the hospital gown back up on his neck. Where you going, asked Chris. To the bathroom, said Anders. Chris helped Anders stand, Chris caught sight of Anders small round ass as he walked to the bathroom, Chris started getting hard at the sight of the small round ass Anders had. Get a grip Redfield, Chris said to himself. Anders returned and the two men ate. Thank you Chris, that was delicious, said Anders smiling. Chris looked into Anders green eyes, Chris would love to see Anders on his knees nursing on the head of his cock while Anders looked up at him with those green eyes. Chris, said Anders? 

Chris snapped back to reality, Hmm, said Chris? You alright, said Anders, it looked like I lost you there for a minute? Chris smiled, just thinking of some future activities, said Chris. Chris rolled his sleeves of his shirt up, Anders noticed a long scar on his fore arm. What happened there, said Anders? Chris looked at the scar, a very big and very mean B.O.W. got ahold of me, said Chris. How'd you get it off, asked Anders? I shot it in the head, said Chris. JESUS, said Anders. Chris pulled up his pant leg and showed Anders a scar that was still healing, what did that, said Anders? A very bad man who will never hurt anyone else again, said Chris grinning. Did you put him in jail, asked Anders? No, I shot him in the throat and he died, said Chris. You mean you don't just work in an office here, said Anders. Chris chuckled, no, they still send me on missions with Alpha Team, said Chris. 

That sounds so dangerous, said Anders. Chris smiled at Anders, someone has to keep the world safe, said Chris. I have some good news for you, said Chris. What's that, said Anders? The assistant job is yours, if you still want it, said Chris. Chris you haven't even interviewed me yet, said Anders. After what you have been through it's the least I can do, said Chris. So what do you say, said Chris grinning? I still want you to interview me, said Anders? Why, said Chris? To see if we are compatible with each other, to see if I have the skills you're looking for, I want this job based on my merit and my ability to do the job, said Anders. Chris was very impressed by Anders statement. I'll tell you what, you get out of here tomorrow, I want you to go home and take a few days to rest and I'll call you with a new time to come in and I'll interview you, said Chris. Deal, said Anders.

I wouldn't have to come along on these missions, would I, said Anders? I mean I've never even fired a gun before, said Anders. Chris began to laugh, you might have to come along, but you wouldn't be involved with any of the combat, said Chris. Oh thank god, said Anders as he blew out a breath. I would probably piss myself if I saw a B.O.W., said Anders. Chris smiled, I'd protect you, said Chris. Chris and Anders continued to talk and laugh. Chris looked at his watch, whoa, it's ten o'clock, said Chris. I should go and let you get some sleep, said Chris. You get some rest and that's an order, said Chris. Aye sir, said Anders as he gave a salute to Chris. That is not how you salute an officer, said Chris. Chris took Anders hand and laid it flat in his own and raised it to Anders temple, that's the proper way to salute an officer, said Chris as he was leaning into Anders face. Yes sir, said Anders.

Anders woke the next morning to Samantha walking into the room, wake up sleeping beauty, said Samantha. Anders sat up in the bed and was greeted by a cup of coffee and his favorite Danish. Oh god I love you, said Anders taking a sip off the hot coffee. Here are your clothes and your keys, said Samantha. Do you want me to drive you home, asked Samantha? Nah, I can take the bus, said Anders. Well let me know if you change your mind, said Samantha. Samantha kissed Anders on the head and headed to her office. Claire came in and went over his release papers with him. Just follow these instructions and you'll be fine, said Claire. You are free to go, said Claire. Thanks, Dr. Redfield, said Anders. Doctor, said Anders, you wouldn't happen to be related to Captain Chris Redfield would you, asked Anders?

I'm his sister, said Claire. Chris walked into the room and kissed Claire on the head, hey sis, said Chris. Hey, said Claire. If you have any questions my number is on the release papers, said Claire as she stepped out of the room. Do you need a ride home, asked Chris? Nah, I'm just going to hop a bus, said Anders. You can't take a bus in your condition, said Chris, I'll drive you home. Chris really, it's okay, the bus is fine, said Anders. Get dressed and I'll wait for you by the door, said Chris. Anders dressed and Chris walked him out to a large black SUV. Anders climbed in and fastened his seat belt, you sure this is a good idea, I mean our first ride together didn't end so well, said Anders giggling? HA HA HA, said Chris. Chris drove Anders back to his apartment and walked him to his door. Chris took out a card and handed it to Anders. If you need something, anything, you call me, said Chris. Anders smiled, thanks Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed and Chris stopped by to see Anders. Chris, said Anders as he opened the door. Hey, said Chris. come in, said Anders. What brings you by asked Anders? I wanted to check on you and see how you are feeling, asked Chris? I feel great, said Anders. Good, said Chris. If you're feeling up to it, I would like for you to come in tomorrow for that interview, said Chris smiling. Or you can just accept the job now and come in and start your training, said Chris. Let's just see how the interview goes, laughed Anders? If that's what you want, said Chris. Have dinner with me, said Chris? I make one of the best Korean Pork Ramen soups you have ever had, said Chris. Well if its one of the best how can I say no to that, said Anders. Chris looked down into Anders eyes as he smiled back at Chris. So damn handsome, thought Chris. 

Chris drove Anders to his house. Chris actually lived close to Anders. Chris opened the door for Anders and followed him in. Wow, said Anders as he looked around, the house was designed in an open floor plan with the back wall being all glass. I'm glad to see the BSAA pays so well, said Anders. Chris chuckled, wine, asked Chris? Sure, said Anders. Chris walked into the kitchen and returned with two glasses of wine and handed one to Anders. I'll get started on the soup, said Chris as he headed for the kitchen. Anders followed Chris to the kitchen, what can I do to help, sked Anders? How about you keep me company, smiled Chris. Anders phone buzzed and he looked down and dismissed the call. You can get that if you need too, said Chris. Didn't really want to talk to my ex, said Anders. Didn't end well, said Chris? Considering what he did, no, said Anders?

Chris chuckled, can I ask what he did, said Chris. He hit on one my friends and then slept with another so called friend, said Anders. OUCH, said Chris. I am so much done with men, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, not all men lie or cheat, said Chris. Have you ever cheated on someone you were dating, asked Anders? Never, said Chris. I'm sure your "Mr. Right" is out there somewhere, he may be closer than you think think, said Chris as he smiled at Anders. Chris' phone rang, Redfield, said Chris. Yes Ma'am, on my way, said Chris. I'll have to make that soup another time, said Chris. Is everything alright, asked Anders? Just some business I need to go and take care of, said Chris. Come on I'll drive you home said Chris. As Chris pulled up in front of Anders building, Anders turned to Chris, I except, said Anders. You accept what, said Chris?

I accept the assistant position, said Anders. A huge smile crossed Chris' face, really, said Chris? Anders smiled, after my interview tomorrow, said Anders. Be at the BSAA at 9 am tomorrow morning and meet with HR to get all of you paperwork done, said Chris. Welcome to the BSAA said Chris as he shook Anders hand. Anders smiled. Anders went to his apartment and called Samantha, I accepted the position, said Anders. That's great, said Samantha, now we can be work buddies, giggled Samantha. I told Chris that I accepted when he dropped me off, said Anders. Wait, what were you doing with Chris, said Samantha? He invited me to his house for dinner, but then he got this mysterious call from the BSAA and had to leave, said Anders. Chris invited you to his house....for dinner, said Samantha? Don't start, said Anders. Dude, the man invited you to his house, said Samantha.

For dinner, not hot, sweaty, monkey sex, said Anders. Maybe he was saving that for desert, chuckled Samantha. Don't I fucking wish, laughed Anders. I think he still feels bad about the accident and was just trying to be nice, said Anders. Or, he secretly finds you insanely hot and tonight he was going feed you more than just his soup, said Samantha. You REALLY need to stop reading all of those trashy romance novels, said Anders. Or maybe he'll wait until you arrive at the BSAA tomorrow morning, and then he's going to grab you and sling you across his desk and ravishes you until you can't talk, laughed Samantha. Anders laughed, where the Hell do you come up with this shit, and who uses words like "Ravishes", said Anders? This is really great, I can't wait to see you tomorrow at work, said Samantha. Me too, said Anders. 

Anders arrived at the BSAA and goes to Chris' office, but Chris was not there. A short time later an older lady walks up to Anders, are you Anders, she asked. Yes, said Anders as he stood. I'm Cathy from HR as she shook Anders hand. I have all of your paper work ready and I will set you up on Captain Redfield's computer so you can read and sign everything electronically, said Cathy. A copy of all the documents will be sent to your employee hub and you can print a copy if you like, said Cathy. I need to take your picture said Cathy as she took out a camera. Anders stood against the wall and took the picture. I will send this to IT and your security badge should be ready shortly, said Cathy as she set Anders up on Chris' computer. Where is Chris, asked Anders. Cathy pushed her glasses up, Captain Redfield was injured on a mission last night and is in the infirmary upstairs, said Cathy.

Injured, said Anders? Yes, but I'm sure he's fine, said Cathy. Anders sat at Chris' computer and completed the paperwork and submitted it. Anders leaned back in Chris chair, he could smell Chris cologne on the chair. Anders began to look through the drawers in Chris' desk. Nothing of any real interest, Anders' mind went to Chris and he wondered how Chris was injured and how bad it was? Cathy came through the door, here's your security badge, said Cathy. I went ahead and gave you a level ten clearance, the same as the Captains, said Cathy. He will most likely have you working on classified documents and you will need the high clearance to access them, said Cathy. Thank you, said Anders. IT will be down to see you tomorrow to give you a laptop and you passwords, until then roam around and familiarize yourself with the building, said Cathy. 

Anders was walking to Samantha's office when he was stopped by a tall, handsome man in a suit. You must be new because I would have definitely remember meeting you, said the man. Yes, I just started today, I'm Anders as he stuck out his hand. I'm Trevor, as he shook Anders hand. If you're not doing anything after work I'd really like to take you out for a drink, said Trevor smiling. Maybe another time, I have so much to do and learn, said Anders. Sure, said Trevor, welcome to the BSAA. Anders walked into Samantha's office. How's it going, said Samantha? My laptop won't be ready until tomorrow, so I'm wandering around checking out the building. Where's Chris, asked Samantha? He's in the infirmary upstairs, apparently he was injured on a mission last night, said Anders? Is he alright, asked Samantha? I don't know, I'll stop by and see him in a little while, said Anders. 

So have you noticed how many hot guys work here, said Samantha? Yeah, one stopped me in the hall and asked me out for a drink, said Anders. Who, said Samantha? A dude named Trevor, said Anders. Trevor is a nice guy, a bit of a man whore, but nice, said Samantha. I got to get back to work, let me know how Chris is doing, said Samantha. Anders went upstairs to the infirmary, could you tell me what room Captain Chris Redfield is in, asked Anders. Room A-7, said the nurse. Anders walked to the room and opened the door, as he walked in he saw Chris on the bed, his left shoulder was bandaged and the was another bandage above his eyes. Chris, had small bruises and scratches all over him, Jesus Christ, said Anders looking at Chris on the bed. What the Hell happened to you, said Anders. Chris looked so peaceful as he slept. 

Anders looked down at Chris' chest and at the bruises and scratches, he noticed a large scar going across Chris' chest that had long since healed. Anders placed two fingers on the scar and ran his fingers over it, feeling the roughness and smoothness of it. That tickles, said Chris as Anders jumped back from the bed and looked at Chris' face. Chris' intense blue eyes were looking at him and he wore a smile on his face. Were you just perving on me, said Chris narrowing his eyes at Anders? NO, I.....was just looking at your scare, said Anders. Anders could feel his face flush red and sweat begin to form on his forehead. Do you always look with your fingers, said Chris giggling. I'm so sorry, said Anders, I shouldn't have done that, said Anders. Chris chuckled, I'm just fucking with you, said Chris. This old man has a lot of scars, said Chris. 

What caused that scar, asked Anders. Chris sat up in the bed, knife fight, said Chris. I wasn't wearing a combat vest and the other guy got in a lucky strike, said Chris. Anders looked down at the scar, Jesus, said Anders. Chris what happened to you, said Anders? Chris looked at Anders green eyes and saw genuine concern in them. Chris smiled, you're concerned about me, said Chris? Well yeah, I came to meet with you and they tell me you're in the infirmary, said Anders. Let's just say the mission didn't go according to plan, said Chris. Are you alright, asked Anders? Chris smiled again, he thought that Anders concern for him sweet and kinda hot, I'm fine, said Chris. The bullet only grazed my head and they got the other one out of my shoulder, said Chris. You make it sound like this happens to you everyday, said Anders? 

Chris laughed, kinda does, said Chris. Chris looked at Anders and reached for his hand, I'll be alright, said Chris, you don't need to worry. This is some first day, said Anders. Chris laughed, they are letting me out tomorrow and I go over everything with you then, said Chris and smiled at Anders. Can I get you anything, asked Anders? You could sit on my lap and make out with me for a while, thought Chris.   
No, I'm fine, said Chris. I stop by later and check on you, said Anders. Chris propped his arm behind his head, you do that, smiled Chris. Anders wandered around the building for the rest of the day introducing himself, the people were very nice to him, except for a guy name Piers Nivans. I wasn't aware that Chris had already hired for the assistant's job, said Piers, in a slight snotty way. You know, you just don't look like someone Chris would hire, said Piers.

Oh, said Anders. I mean I heard about the little accident the two of you had, he most likely gave you the job so you wouldn't sue him or the BSAA, said Piers. Well thank you so much for your charming little opinion, but I got this job on my merit and nothing else, said Anders as he smiled and walked away. Anders began to think about what Piers had said, did Chris give him this job because of the accident? Anders picked up some sandwich's from the deli down the street and headed up to the infirmary. Anders knocked on Chris' doorframe, hungry, said Anders? Starving, said Chris. Anders walked in and set a sandwich on the table in front of Chris. Berchonni's, my favorite said Chris. Well when I was in here not too long ago my friend Samantha referred to the food they serve here as, "Sucking monkey balls", said Anders. 

Chris began to laugh, she's dead on with that observation, said Chris. Chris looked at Anders, thanks for doing this, I knew I was right about you, said Chris. Chris did you offer me this job because of the accident, asked Anders? Chris looked at Anders, no, said Chris. Why, is that what you think, asked Chris. It's just, I was talking to obnoxious guy in the hall and he suggested that was the only reason you hired me, said Anders. Sounds like you met Piers Nivans, said Chris. Yeah, how'd you know that, said Anders? Because Piers Nivan is the most negative and self absorbed person at the BSAA, said Chris, don't listen to anything he tells you, said Chris. Come here, said Chris. Anders walked over to the bed, Chris gently pulled Anders down onto the bed. I have read your resume and was quite impressed with it, said Chris. 

But what I was really impressed with was you, said Chris. Me, said Anders. Anders there is a light inside of you, you have this unique ability to draw people to you, said Chris. There's nothing fake, forced or unkind about you, said Chris. You are the the most genuine person I have ever met, said Chris. Combine that with your resume and that's why I offered you the position, said Chris. Just ignore Piers, he's a hateful, unhappy, dick who get's off on demeaning people, said Chris. I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean to sound insulting, said Anders. Not at all, said Chris, you are a very direct person and I appreciate directness. Anders smiled at Chris, Chris wanted so much to pull Anders down onto the bed and kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

Anders arrived at the BSAA and went to Chris' office to find Chris sitting at his desk trying to type with one hand, the other arm in a sling. Anders looked at Chris, now I understand what the term, "Busier than a one-armed paper hanger", means, said Anders laughing. Chris looked at Anders and smiled at not only the comment, but seeing his smiling face. Perfect timing, said Chris. Anders walked over to the desk, what are you trying to type, asked Anders. I need to finish this report, said Chris. So why don't you tell me what you want to say and I'll type it for you, said Anders as he picked up Chris' laptop and sat it at the corner of the desk. Anders pulled a chair over and sat down, I'm ready, said Anders. Where did I leave off, said Chris. Anders read back the last two lines. Right, said Chris as he began to dictate to Anders. 

Anders leaned in front of Chris and sat the laptop down, Chris caught a scent from Anders, what is that, asked Chris? I've never smelled cologne like that before. Anders smiled as he leaned in front of Chris, and you probably never will again, said Anders, at least not in a store. My Aunt makes it for me, it's Sandalwood, Lavender, and Calendula, said Anders. Chris leaned in closer to Anders and drew in the scent. GOD, that smell's fantastic, said Chris. Anders smiled, I will let her know you approve, said Anders. Is she like a perfume maker or something, asked Chris? Anders laughed, no she's an Herbalist and she has taught me a great deal about using nature to heal, said Anders. Is she like a witch or something, asked Chris? Something like that, so be nice to me or I'll have her write me a spell and brew it in my cauldron, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders. I'm joking, said Anders.

Chris chuckled, you're a handful, aren't you said Chris? I'll grow on you, like an unwanted fungus that you can't get rid of, said Anders. Chris laughed, fair enough, said Chris. Proof read that and I'll get it printed for you, said Anders. Chris read the report, looks great, said Chris. Anders sent the report to the copier. Now if you will just tell me where the copier is, said Anders? Chris smiled, take a right outside the office door and it will be the third door on the left, said Chris. Be right back, said Anders as he headed out of Chris' office. A tall blonde-haired man suddenly stepped in front of Anders. OH GOD I'M SORRY, said Anders as he ran into the man. The man looked down at Anders, that's quite alright, said the man. And who are you, asked the man smiling at Anders. I'm Captain's Redfield's new assistant, Anders. 

You certainly are, said the man. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm special Agent Leon Kennedy as he extended his hand to Anders. Nice to meet you Special Agent, said Anders. Please call me Leon, as he smiled at Anders. Please call me Anders. Leon smiled at Anders as he stepped back so Anders could leave. Once Leon was sure Anders was out of ear shot he looked at Chris. JESUS, where did you find that hot ass guy, said Leon? Wait, is that the guy from the accident, asked Leon? Yeah, said Chris. I see why you hired him, said Leon Laughing. So have tapped dat ass yet, said Leon? Not yet, said Chris. Why not, said Leon? There's just something different about him, said Chris? Bullshit, said Leon. I bet you tap that ass within a week, said Leon? Chris laughed. Leon took out two hundred dollars and threw it on Chris' desk, two hundred says you hit that within the next seven days, said Leon.

Chris stood and took out two hundred dollars and threw it on his desk, two hundred says I won't, said Chris. Chris and Leon shook hands, little did they know that Anders had come back and over heard the bet. Let's play, whispered Anders. Anders walked into Chris office and over to Chris. If you will sign and date this the report will be complete, said Anders. Thank you Anders, said Chris. Chris stood, let me show you where you will be sitting, said Chris as he picked the money up from the desk and took Anders just outside his door. This is your desk, it looks like IT has already set up your computer for you, said Chris. Here are the keys to your desk and if you could put this four hundred dollars in an envelope and lock it in your desk for me asked Chris? Sure, anything to help, said Anders giving Chris a little wink. 

Chris went about showing Anders the different duties he would be doing. Chris sat down at his desk, well that's all I can think of for now, said Chris. Anders saw the coffee cup on Chris' desk, would you like some fresh coffee, asked Anders. That would be great, said Chris. Anders stepped forward to reach for the cup and pretended to slip and landed in Chris' lap. I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy some times, that's alright, said Chris looking at Anders. Are you alright, asked Chris? Fine, said Anders. Chris' phone rang and Anders spun around hard in Chris' lap making sure his ass ground against Chris' crotch, Captain Redfield's office, how may I help you, said Anders. One moment please, said Anders as he turned to Chris, it's a Jill Valentine, said Anders? I'll take it, said Chris. Anders got up and walked to his desk making sure he put the slightest swing to his ass as he walked out. 

Chris watched Anders leave, Chris had to reach down and adjust his hardening cock. What's up Jill, said Chris. Was that Anders, asked Jill? Yeah, I'm getting him situated, said Chris. I was just calling to see how you were doing, said Jill? I'm good, said Chris. Glad to hear it, said Jill. I'll let you get back to it, said Jill. Anders walked in and over to Chris' desk and picked up his coffee cup, forgot this, said Anders. Anders turned to walk out and stopped and looked back at Chris, how do you take your coffee, asked Anders? Strong, black, one sugar, said Chris looking up at Anders. I like like it strong too, said Anders giving Chris a little smile. Chris looked at Anders as he walked out of the office, was Anders flirting with him. Anders returned a short time later and sat the fresh coffee on Chris' desk, be careful, it's very hot, said Anders smiling. 

The day was finally over and Chris walked out of his office and stood at Anders desk, so how was you're first day, asked Chris? Great, said Anders. We should celebrate said Chris, how about I make that soup for you tonight? Anders picked up his bag and placed it on his shoulder, sorry but I already have plans, said Anders, as he smiled and started towards the door, see you tomorrow. Chris smiled as Anders left, this is going to be the longest seven days of my life, said Chris. Anders called Samantha, come over to my house for dinner tonight, said Anders? I was just going to go home and rest, said Samantha. Bitch I've got something to tell you that will blow your panty-hose off, said Anders. I'll be there in twenty, said Samantha. Anders set the bag on the counter when there was a knock at his door. Come in, yelled Anders. 

I need wine, said Samantha. Anders handed Samantha a glass of wine. My god you would make the perfect husband, if you weren't a cock sucker, said Samantha as she tapped her glass against Anders and drank. The two began to eat, so what's this big news you have to tell me, said Samantha? You know those rumors you heard about Chris and his intern, I know for a fact they are not rumors, said Anders. How, said Samantha? I overheard Chris and his buddy Leon making a bet about me today, said Anders. What kind of bet, said Samantha. That Chris wouldn't be able to resist having sex with me for the next seven days, said Anders. WHAT, yelled Samantha, that's so disgusting and kinda hot. Each of them bet two hundred dollars and then Chris asked me to put the money in my desk and lock it up, said Anders. 

Did you say anything, asked Samantha? No, and I'm not going too, not yet, said Anders. I'm going to beat them both at their own game, said Anders? How, said Samantha? Well apparently Chris is attracted to me, so I'm going to make things so goddamn hard for that man until he breaks, said Anders. Then what, said Samantha? Then I'm going to tell him to fuck off and quit, said Anders. Don't quit, take another position, I like having you at the BSAA, said Samantha. We'll see, said Anders. Samantha left and Anders got ready for bed, he had his plan set for tomorrow and Chris Redfield better watch out. Anders dressed and drove into work, he was hell-bent on putting his plan into action with Chris. He was going to work Chris Redfield up into a frenzy and then watch his self-destruct. Good morning, said the guard, not yet, but it soon will be, said Anders. 

Chris came into the office carrying his tie and his shirt untucked. Anders could you come in here please, said Chris. Anders got up and walked into Chris' office. Chris handed Anders his tie, could you please help me with my tie, I can't tie it because of this damn sling, said Chris. Anders turned and closed Chris' door, we need to tuck that shirt in first, said Anders as he walked over to Chris. I tried, but every time I try my pants fall down, said Chris. Here, said Anders as he unbuttoned Chris' pant's, what are you doing, said Chris looking at Anders. I'm going to tuck your shirt in, said Anders. Anders slowly pulled the zipper down on Chris pants and held the pants with one hand and he began to tuck Chris' shirt in with his other hand. Anders made sure his hand brushed against Chris' bulge as he tuck the shirt into the front of his pants. 

Anders button and pulled Chris' zipper up. There, that's much better, said Anders as he smiled at Chris. Anders tried to tie Chris' tie but he was to tall, here try sitting down, said Anders. Now you're too low, said Anders. I got it, said Anders as he climbed up in the chair and straddled Chris lap. Anders buttoned the top button of Chris shirt and raised his collar. Anders made sure to shift a lot while sitting on Chris lap. Chris could smell Anders cologne, it was turning him on in combination of Anders moving around on his lap. Chris began to grow hard. Anders slid the tie around Chris' neck and began to tie it. Anders looked down at Chris and he could see the desire in Chris' eyes. Anders suddenly stopped and looked at Chris, I can't do this, it's wrong, said Anders. If I do this then I'm no better than you, said Anders. 

Anders got up off of Chris' lap. I'm sorry Anders, it's just you were on my lap, and you're an attractive guy, said Chris. I know about the bet you made with Leon, said Anders looking at Chris. Chris looked at Anders, you do, said Chris? I overheard the conversation you two had yesterday and I had ever intention of making you want me and then walking away, said Anders. Anders walked over to Chris' desk and removed the keys from his pocket and the badge from his belt and set them on Chris' desk. So instead, I'm just going to walk away, said Anders as he walked towards the door. Chris stepped in front of Anders, Anders please, I'm so sorry and I know that's not enough to make up for what I did, but I really do want you to stay, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, you know I bought every bullshit word you told me in the infirmary the other day, said Anders. 

I really believed that you saw all those things in me that you said you saw, and what a good person I was, said Anders. But what you were actually saying to me was, you're a gullible, little fool that that will believe anything I say to you, said Anders. Chris put his hand on Anders shoulder, Anders I swear on my life, I meant every single word I said to you that day, said Chris. Sure you did, said Anders as he pushed Chris hand off his shoulders and walked out. Chris ran and stepped in front of Anders again, Anders please, you have to listen to me, said Chris. No, I don't said Anders smiling. I need you Anders, said Chris. Anders put his hand on Chris' cheek, no you don't and you can relax, I'll just tell HR the job just wasn't for me, said Anders. ANDERS PLEASE, said Chris raising his voice. Jill stepped into the office and seen Anders and Chris.

Is everything alright, asked Jill looking between the two men? Everything is fine, said Anders smiling as he picked up his bag and put it on his shoulder. I was just leaving, said Anders fighting back his tears. Anders wait, said Chris. What's going on Chris, asked Jill? I'M A FUCKING IDIOT, yelled Chris, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON. I don't understand, said Jill? Nothing, said Chris. I just came to let you know that I moved our meeting to three o'clock from one o'clock, said Jill. Got it, said Chris. Chris what's going on, asked Jill. Nothing, I have to get to work, said Chris as he walked back into his office. Chris couldn't stop thinking about Anders and what he had done, but more importantly how he had hurt Anders. Chris did mean everything he said to Anders in the infirmary, Chris did need Anders but he had pretty much fucked up any chance of Anders ever coming back. 

Anders sat in his apartment staring out the window, how could he be so stupid. A handsome man tells him wonderful things about himself and he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. He knew better, the compliments should have put his guard up, but Chris Redfield managed to slip through his defenses without even trying. Samantha stopped over to check on Anders, she could see the red, swollen eyes he had. You wanna go out and get drunk, asked Samantha? Anders laughed, nah, I have to start looking for a job tomorrow, said Anders. Samantha looked at her watch, it was a little passed eight, I should be going, said Samantha. Samantha opened the door and there stood Chris Redfield, is Anders in, asked Chris? You got some fucking nerve coming here after what you did to him, and if he hadn't sworn me to secrecy, I'd be paying HR a visit my self, said Samantha. 

Anders opened the door wider. I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I am asking, please give me one minute and I'll never bother you again, said Chris. Anders looked at Samantha, it's alright, said Anders smiling. Call me if you need me, said Samantha as she walked down the hallway. Anders stood back from the door and let Chris enter. I'll make this quick, said Chris as he handed Anders an envelope. What's this, asked Anders? My resignation from the BSAA, said Chris. I plan on taking it to Jill the first thing in the morning, said Chris. You're resigning, said Anders. I thought about what you said to me this morning and it made me realize that I have no business working in my position if I'm capable of hurting an incredible guy like you, said Chris. Anders I meant each and every word I said to you that day in the infirmary, said Chris.

I'm sorry I made suck a dickhead move as to make that stupid bet. I'm not perfect, but what I did to you.....it's unforgivable and I don't deserve to be forgiven. Chris took Anders hand, I swear, I never meant to hurt you said Chris. Chris turned and walked out the door. Anders sat and read the resignation letter Chris had written, it detailed everything that Chris had done to Anders. Anders laid in bed, Chris words kept repeating in his head. Anders got up and drove to Chris' house. He rang the doorbell several times until Chris opened the door. Anders walked in, Anders, said Chris in a sleepy voice. Just listen, said Anders, I don't want you to turn your resignation letter in tomorrow, said Anders. What, said Chris trying to focus. Your words kept coming back to me tonight, said Anders, and how you feel you shouldn't be forgiven, said Anders.

Anders, I don't understand, said Chris. You do deserve to be forgiven Chris, we all do, said Anders. We all do dumb and stupid shit sometimes, but if we don't learn to forgive what does that say about us as a person. Anders placed his hands on each side of Chris' face, I forgive you Chris, said Anders. Please don't turn your resignation letter in tomorrow, I have a better idea, said Anders. What, said Chris? We start over, said Anders. What do you mean, said Chris? I will be at your office at 9 am, sharp and you are going to interview me for the position, said Anders. We'll just start over like we have never met, said Anders. Are you sure Anders, said Chris? Positive, said Anders. Alright, said Chris. Well you should probably get back to bed, said Anders. Anders went to turn and Chris wrapped his arms around Anders, thank you Anders, said Chris, you truly are a beautiful person. Anders hugged Chris back. See you tomorrow, said Anders as Anders went out the door, and maybe I can see if the rumors about you are true. What, said Chris. I said good night, said Anders.


	5. Chapter 5

Anders arrived at Chris' office and found Chris standing in the outer office smiling. Good morning Mr. Anderson, said Chris. Anders smiled. Please follow me, said Chris as he led Anders into his office and closed the door. Chris led Anders to a chair and sat down across from Anders. Anders eyes went straight to the bulge in Chris crotch, he had to be huge thought Danny. My eyes are up here Mr. Anderson, said Chris smiling. Chris began to ask Anders a series of questions that Anders answered. I think you will do nicely for this position, said Chris. There is one more thing, said Chris. I will need to call on you from time to time to take care of some..."Special Assignments", said Chris. Chris stood and began to walk around the room. These "assignments" are top secret, and can never be discussed outside of you and me, said Chris, do you understand?

Chris walked up behind Anders and put his hands on his shoulders. These assignments will require a very special and specific skill set, said Chris as he gently squeezed Anders shoulders. I'm hoping you have these skills, but if you don't, I can certainly train you and help you develop them, said Chris. I'm going to test you Anders to determine if you have the skills I'm looking for and how adequately you use them, said Chris. Shall I administer the test, said Chris? Yes, said Anders. Chris stood in front of Anders and pulled down his zipper, his thick, semi-hard cock flopping out. Anders looked up at Chris, Chris' intense blue eyes looking back at him, begin, said Chris. Anders licked across the head of Chris' cock and then slowly began to slide his mouth over the considerable cock. Anders began to slide his mouth up and down Chris now hard cock.

That's very good, said Chris as he placed his hand on the back of Anders head and drawing him down further onto his cock. A slight moan escaped Anders throat as he drew more of Chris in, Chris gave a little thrust and hit the back of Anders throat. Relax your throat Anders, said Chris. Anders did as he was instructed allowing Chris' cock further into his throat. Good, said Chris. Chris withdrew his cock from Anders and began to stroke his massive member in Anders face causing his precum to pool on the head. Stick out your tongue Anders, said Chris. Anders did as Chris instructed. Chris ran the head of his cock across Anders tongue, depositing the precum on it. Anders closed his mouth as the sweetness of Chris' precum exploded across his tongue, sending shivers through out Anders body. Chris looked down at Anders, you're a natural, said Chris.

Chris stood Anders up, he leaned down and kissed Anders, allowing his tongue to slide across Anders and catching the taste of his own precum. Chris looked down at Anders, his intense blue eyes reading Anders face, I'm going to fuck you now Anders, said Chris. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, and I'm going to fuck you hard, said Chris. Anders is ripped from the dream by the alarm on his clock, MOTHERFUCKER, yelled Anders as he slammed his hand against the clock. Anders continues to lay in bed, his hands covering his face as he relives the dream. Now that's what I call an interview, said Anders. Anders gets ready for his interview with Chris and drives to the BSAA. Anders walks in the outer office and finds Chris standing there smiling. Anders flashes back to the dream, Chris had been waiting for him in the outer office smiling in the dream.

Ready, said Chris? Yeah, said Anders as he followed Chris into the office and over to his desk and sat down. Chris set behind his desk, shall we start, said Chris. Sure, said Anders. Anders looked at Chris, if he says anything about "Special Assignments" just hit your knees, thought Anders. Chris started the interview and asked Anders a variety of different question. After an hour Chris looked at Anders, you're hired, said Chris standing. Anders stood and smiled as he shook Chris' hand. Great now that's done, we have an assignment, said Chris. An assignment, said Anders as the dream flashed through his mind. Yes, one of our fighter jets crashed in a field outside the city while on maneuvers this morning, said Chris. I have been assigned to investigate the cause of the crash, said Chris. Oh, said Anders. So grab your bag and your pad and let’s get going said Chris. 

A huge smile broke out on Anders face, what's so funny, asked Chris. Danny laughed, I'll tell you one day, said Anders as he picked up his bag and walked out of the office. Chris looked at Anders with a curious look and grinned. Chris drove to the BSAA base outside of the city and they walked in to one of the buildings. Chris met with the commander, we have a jeep waiting with equipment to take you to the site, said the commander. I'm sending Lt. Bowens with you to assist you, said the commander. Anders, Chris and the Lt. walk out to the jeep. The driver already had the jeep running and was waiting. Chris climbed in the back next to the equipment and sat down. The Lt. took the only other seat up front. I guess I'm walking, said Anders. Just sit of my lap, said Chris as he patted his legs. Anders climbed in back and sat on Chris' lap.

Chris put his hands on Anders waist, I'll hold on to you to make sure you don't fly out, said Chris. As they drove the driver looked in his mirror at Anders and Chris, I have to drive through the field to the crash site, it's going to get bumpy so hold on, said the driver. As the driver goes through the field Anders begins to bounce and slide around on Chris lap. Chris begins to get hard from Anders bouncing and sliding on his cock. Chris does his best to will his cock to stop, but it's no use, he's fully hard. Anders feels something thick and hard pressing in between his ass cheeks, Anders turns and looks at Chris. Is that what I think it is, said Anders? Chris goes red in the face and begins to laugh as he lays his head against Anders back. I'm so, so sorry said Chris. I swear I can't help it said Chris as Anders bounced again on his lap.

CHRIS, said Danny. Chris begins to really laugh and keeps his head pressed against Anders back. You have to believe me Anders, I swear I can't help it, said Chris. It's from all the bouncing and sliding you're doing on it, said Chris. Anders begins to laugh. Anders bounces again against Chris' lap, OH GOD, said Chris laughing. Anders is getting turned on at feeling Chris' thick, hard cock pressing against his ass. The jeep turns and Anders slides across Chris' cock again, the feeling of sliding across Chris' cock was making Anders hard as well. Chris was getting close to cumming, how much longer until we get to the crash site, said Chris? We're about three minutes out, said the driver. Chris hoped he could hold out for that long. The jeep hit a hole and sent Anders up in the air and slamming back down on Chris' lap.

Chris could feel himself getting ready to cum, oh god, oh god, OH MY GOD, said Chris as he grabbed the side of the jeep and threw his head back as he began to cum. Anders could feel Chris' cock pulse as Chris came. Anders turned and looked at Chris, did you just cum, asked Anders. Chris squinted his eyes as he had his head laid back against the seat, MMM-HMM, said Chris. Anders began to laugh loudly as Chris' face turned a bright shade of red. I'm so sorry Anders, said Chris. The jeep came to a stop, we've arrived sir, said the driver. Great, could you two give me and my assistant a moment, said Chris. The driver and the Lt. got out of the jeep and walked away. Anders looked at Chris and they both started to laugh, I'm not sure what to say here, said Chris chuckling. You might want to start with "thank you Anders", said Anders laughing.

Chris started laughing, thank you Anders, said Chris. Anders leaned down to Chris, was I any good, laughed Anders? Chris cracked up laughing, OH MY GOD, YOU WERE FANTASTIC, said Chris laughing. Anders and Chris got out of the jeep and began looking around the crash site, Anders noticed that Chris had one eye shut and was making a weird face. Everything alright Chris, asked Anders? Chris leaned down to Anders, it's running down my damn leg, said Chris. Anders explodes with laughter, it's not funny, said Chris. That's not your only problem, said Anders looking at Chris' crotch and the huge wet spot. SHIT, said Chris as he pulled Anders in front of him. Anders took a pack of Kleenex out of his bag and handed them to Chris, go into the tree line and handle your business, said Anders giggling. What do I do about the huge wet spot, said Chris? I can't help you with everything, said Anders laughing. 

Anders and Chris took some pictures of the wreckage and the crash site. Chris pulled Anders in front of him as the driver and Lt. walked up to him. I think we have all we need, said Chris smiling. Have the wreckage sent to one of the hangers so a determination can be made as to why the plane crashed, said Chris? Yes sir, said the Lt. Chris walked behind Anders as they returned to the jeep, once in the jeep the driver started back to the base. Anders leaned back to Chris, so am I in for a repeat performance, said Anders laughing? Shit, said Chris as he laid his head against Anders back, let's hope not. JESUS CHRIST, said Chris, Anders could feel Chris getting hard again. Something wrong, said Anders chuckling? Just....please try to stay still said Chris. So I shouldn't move like this, said Anders as he shifted his weight to the left. Not funny, said Chris.

And I certainly shouldn't move like this, said Anders as he shifter his weight to the right, rolling across Chris hardon. ANDERS, said Chris as Anders howled with laughter. The driver went across a bumpy patch of the field, it's going to get bumpy gentlemen, hang on said the driver. Anders began to bounce hard in Chris lap from the rough patch of the field. HOLY SHIT, said Chris as he grabbed the side of the jeep and started cumming again, Anders roaring with laughter. Chris laid his head against Anders back as he came. FUCK, said Chris as he involuntary began to grind against Anders ass as he continued to cum. Chris laid his head back against the seat, I don't believe this, said Chris. Anders I am at a loss for words, said Chris, this is sooo inappropriate. Anders looked at Chris, it'll be our little secret, said Anders.

Chris headed straight for the men's room when they arrived at the base. Chris cleaned up as best he could and shot straight for his car. Anders got in the car and looked at Chris, I'm so glad we "came" here today, said Anders laughing. You're never going to let me live this down are you, said Chris looking at Anders? Sure I will, it's not that "hard", said Anders cracking up. I'm sure the base would be happy to let you "come" again tomorrow, said Anders. I hope Jill really appreciates all the "hard" work you've done on this assignment. Chris started laughing, go on and get it out of your system, said Chris. I'm sorry, said Anders, I know it must be a "hard" situation to deal with, laughed Anders.


	6. Chapter 6

Anders invites Samantha over for dinner and told her about what happened with Chris. You have got to be making this up, said Samantha laughing? I swear, said Anders laughing. Twice, said Samantha? Yes, laughed Anders. Is he huge, asked Samantha? From what I could feel, YES, said Anders. Did you get turned on, asked Samantha? Of course I got turned on, and a little scared, laughed Anders. Do you think he was telling the truth, asked Samantha? I think so, the jeep was bouncing me all over and making me slide across his lap, said Anders. What did he say when you got back, asked Samantha? He dropped me off at the BSAA and went home to change, I didn't see him for the rest of the day, said Anders. I think he's really embarrassed about what happened and of course I kept teasing him on the ride back, but damn was it hot, said Anders.

Anders went into the office the next day and saw a report laying on his desk with a note, please edit and return to me. Chris. Anders got a cup of coffee and began editing the report. Chris walked in with a huge bouquet of flowers and set them on Anders desk. Anders smiled, wow not even my ex-boyfriends were ever this considerate, said Anders smiling. Well considering yesterday I felt I should do something nice for you, said Chris. Anders stood, come on, he said. Chris followed Anders into his office and Anders closed the door and walked over to the small sofa and sat down. Come here, said Anders and patted the sofa. Chris walked over and sat down. So a very strange thing happened between us yesterday and I think we need to discuss it and get it out of the way, said Anders. Chris face went red, Anders I'm so sorry, said Chris.

It's okay Chris, it was just an incident that happened through a strange series of events, said Anders. I'm not offended, I'm not freaked out, and you are certainly not the first man I have ever made cum, said Anders. I don't want what happened make anything "weird" between us, so you've already apologized, I understand and I'll never mention again, deal, said Anders? Chris smiled, alright and thank you, said Chris. Anders stood, well I did make you cum twice, the least you could say is thank you., said Anders smiling. Sorry, I had to get in at least one last jab, said Anders. Chris laughed and walked to his desk. Later that day Chris walked out to Anders desk, we have a new assignment, said Chris. Anders smiled at the work assignment, what's so funny, asked Chris? Nothing said Anders, what's the assignment? We have to fly to Colorado, said Chris.

Colorado, said Anders? A group of dignitaries are flying in and they are going to be staying at a huge cabin in the mountains of Colorado that the BSAA is putting them up in, said Chris. It's our job to go and meet with them and welcome them, said Chris. Chris walked in his office and returned with a BSAA jacket, you're going to need this, said Chris. Chris drove them to the BSAA air strip. A small jet was waiting for them, I'm not going to have to sit on your lap again, am I, said Anders? Chris leaned down to Anders ear as he walked by, not unless you want to, said Chris as he winked at Anders. Touché, said Anders laughing. As they flew Chris made him and Anders a cocktail, Chris went to take a drink and dribbled some on his shirt, DAMN IT, said Chris. Chris went to wipe the stain, NO, said Anders. Don't do that, you'll set the stain, said Anders. 

Anders went and got some club soda and a bar towel, give me your shirt, said Anders. Chris stood and unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Anders. Anders rubbed the stain with the club soda. Where did you learn how to do that, asked Chris smiling? I was a waiter before I came to work for you, and there was always some guy in a business suit spilling drinks on himself, said Anders. You're going to make someone a good wife one day, said Chris laughing as he sat down. Anders finished the shirt and hung it on the back of Chris' seat. That should be dry by the time we land, said Anders. Anders sat down and continued reading. Chris stretched in his seat, Anders looked at Chris as he stretched and watched as the muscles in his arms and chest flexed, Anders could only imagine the strength and power in the man's body and how well Chris could unleash on someone.

Need a nap, said Anders? That's not a bad idea, said Chris. Chris rubbed his shoulder, what's wrong with your shoulder, asked Anders? Just stiff, I think I slept on it funny or something, said Chris. Come here, said Anders. Why, said Chris. I can help your shoulder, said Anders. Chris stood and walked to Anders, now sit down on the floor with your back to me, said Anders. Chris did as Anders instructed and sat down in front of him. Anders opened his legs, now scoot back against my chair, said Anders. Chris scooted back and could feel he was sitting in between Anders legs. Now just relax, said Anders. Anders began to massage Chris' shoulders, damn, said Chris, where did you learn to do that? I used to date a massage therapist and he showed me a thing or two, said Anders. I'll say he did, said Chris as he leaned back.

Anders was getting turned on as he massaged Chris neck and shoulders. The muscles were hard and Anders loved the feeling of them under his hands, he imagine what it would feel like to be wrapped in Chris strong arms and to lay against his strong chest. To feel the power of Chris' sculpted body against his, to have Chris unleash that power on him. You are soooo good at that, said Chris almost purring. Anders chuckled, that's what my ex said, said Anders. So can I ask you a personal question Anders, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, said Chris. Only if I get to ask you one in return, said Anders. Chris chuckled, fair enough, said Chris. Why is a good looking guy like you still single, asked Chris? Men are like poisonous cat nip for me, I get lured in and then I get burned, said Anders. How so, said Chris?

I'm not sure, but it just seems to happen to me a lot, said Anders. Have you ever been in love, asked Chris? Once, I absolutely adored him, said Anders. Can I ask what happened, asked Chris? Logan was a Lieutenant Commander in the Marines, and he and his team got ambushed while on a mission, Logan managed to get everyone to safety but got shot in the process, said Anders. He died instantly, said Anders, as tears stung his eyes. Chris turned and looked at Anders and seen the tears, Anders I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, said Chris. No, it's okay, it was five years ago and he would want me to move on, said Anders. Chris turned back around as Anders continued to massage. Anders leaned down to Chris' ear, what about you Mr. Redfield, have you ever been in love, asked Anders? The way Anders whispered in Chris' ear turned Chris on. 

Chris laughed, once, said Chris, but it was a long time ago. So what happened, asked Anders? His name was Corvus, but everyone called him Red because of his hair, said Chris. He was from Norway and caught my attention right away, said Chris. He was trying out for Alpha Team and actually made it, said Chris, which complicated things. How so, said Anders? I'm Captain of Alpha Team, and it's against regulations to get involved with anyone under my command, said Chris. But, said Anders? I just could resist him, said Chris. We started seeing each other within a month, said Chris. Did he break your heart, asked Anders? Yeah, he broke it by dying, said Chris. Anders wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and hugged him, I'm sorry Chris, said Anders. Chris patted Anders arm, like I said, it was a long time ago, said Chris.

Chris stood, thanks for the massage, said Chris as he pulled his shirt on. What other secret talents are you hiding, said Chris as he buttoned his shirt? Well if I told you, then it would be much of a secret would it, said Anders. Chris laughed, I guess it wouldn't, said Chris. The piolet came over the speaker, please buckle in, we are beginning our decent, said the piolet. Once on the ground a large black SUV was waiting for Anders and Chris. I have already programmed the location into the GPS, all you have to do is follow the directions, said the soldier. Thank you, said Chris as he and Danny climbed in the SUV. According to the GPS we are forty-five minutes away, said Chris. Snow began to fall, I hope this snow stays lite, said Chris. I'm sure we'll be fine, said Anders. The snow had increased significantly when Anders and Chris pulled up in front of the large cabin.

Anders and Chris entered the cabin, it was nice to be out of the heavy falling snow. Anders and Chris took off their jackets, WOW, this place is massive, said Anders. It has seven bedrooms, two kitchens, four full baths, a media room, an exercise room, hot tub on the deck and a heated swimming pool in the basement, said Chris. We keep this place for when people like these dignitaries visit the BSAA, said Chris. This would be a great place just to come and relax, said Anders. It is, said Chris, a group of us from the BSAA come and spend a week here each year, said Chris. You should come with us this year, said, Chris. Just let me know when, said Anders smiling. An hour had passed and the snow was getting worse, where are these people, said Chris? Chris' phone rang, Redfield, said Chris. It's Jill, listen the dignitaries are stuck at the airport and aren't going to be able to make it. 

Great, said Chris. It's gets better, all the major roads are being closed, they are expecting white-out conditions, said Jill. I'm afraid you and Anders are going to have to stay put until the roads open, said Jill. Are you kidding me, said Chris? Don't worry, the kitchen and the pantry were fully stocked before you arrived, said Jill. You two will have to just hunker down and ride out the storm, said Jill. Copy that, said Chris. I'll call you tomorrow, said Jill. Chris ended the call and looked at Anders, well I hope you didn't have any big plans for tonight, said Chris. Why, said Anders? Because you and I aren't going anywhere, said Chris. What do you mean, said Anders? Chris walked Anders to the large living room and pointed at the floor to ceiling windows, you could barely see out of them for the falling snow. Are you telling me we're stuck here, said Anders?

Yes, but don't worry, we have a backup generator if the power goes out and enough food for a month, said Chris. Anders rubbed his arms, the thought of being stuck in the middle of nowhere was making him uneasy. Chris walked over to Anders and rubbed his arms, there's nothing to worry about, we have all the essentials and the cabin is equipped with a state-of-the-art security system, said Chris. Anders tried to relax, maybe Chris was right and there was nothing to worry about. What could happen being stranded in the middle of nowhere with a man as hot as Chris Redfield?


	7. Chapter 7

Anders sat on the couch looking out the large window watching the snow obscure even the SUV they came in. Anders had a sense of dread, he didn't like feeling trapped by the snow. Here, came Chris' voice as Anders turned to him. Chris was holding a glass of wine for him. Anders smiled and took the wine, Anders drank half the glass right there. Chris sat down next to Anders, hey it's just some snow, said Chris. Chris put his arm around Anders shoulders, you are perfectly safe here, I won't let anything happen to you, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris and smiled, if there was anyone he would want to be trapped with, it would definitely be Chris Redfield. We need to lighten the mood a little said Chris getting up and turning on some music, let's see what kind of party favors they left for us, said Chris. Chris remove the lid off of a small box on the coffee table, SCORE, said Chris.

Anders looked at the box, is that weed, asked Danny? Yup and you can bet it's the good stuff, said Chris. Chris removed the small jar of weed and a pipe that was in the box and began to pack the small pipe. Chris lit the pipe, drawing in deeply. OH YEAH, said Chris as he handed the pipe to Anders. What if they send me for a drug screen, said Anders? Chris blew out the smoke and started laughing, the BSAA stop testing for Marijuana a couple of years ago when it was legalized, said Chris. Anders lit the pipe and took a drag and handed the pipe back to Chris. This will relax you, said Chris. After a few minutes Anders could feel the intense buzz from the weed hitting him, he giggled. Chris flopped down on the couch next to Anders, are you giggling, said Chris laughing? Anders giggled again, that's better, said Chris. We should get in the hot tub, said Chris.

I don't have anything to wear to get in the hot tub, said Anders. You got on underwear, said Chris? Yeah, said Anders. Just wear those, fuck wear nothing, who cares, said Chris as he danced around. I'll go turn it on so the water can warm up, said Chris. A few minutes later, Chris came back in, he was shirtless. Where is your shirt, said Danny? I took it off, said Chris. Why, laughed Danny as he watched Chris shiver? No fucking idea, said Chris laughing. Anders walked up to Chris, Chris' nipples were hard and stood at attention, Anders reached up and gave them a light tweak with his fingers. Fire shot through Chris from the sensation, Chris looked down at Anders wearing an almost sinister grin, don't start some shit you can't finish, said Chris. Chris could feel the arousal building in his cock. Anders laughed and pinched Chris' cheek, like you could keep up with me, laughed Anders. 

Chris had to resist the urge to grab Anders and shove his tongue down his throat. Anders took another hit off the pipe and handed it to Chris. Chris slowly drew a hit off the pipe and watched Anders begin to dance around, Chris eyes were drawn to Anders small round ass. Chris imagined Anders sitting on his lap naked and making out with Chris. Chris wanted Anders to sit his tiny ass down on his cock and watch his face as Chris slowly sank his thick cock into him. CHRIS, yelled Anders, you gonna share that, said Anders? Chris smiled and handed Anders the pipe. Chris realized, he was rock hard and walked into the kitchen. Chris thought maybe he shouldn't have anymore weed, it would just make him hornier. Chris walked back in to Anders and poured more wine in his glass, thank you kind sir, said Anders as he began to dance against Chris.

I'm going to go and check the hot tub, said Chris as Anders danced around. Chris check the water, it was perfect. Chris walked back inside, the hot tub is ready, said Chris. Anders packed some fresh weed into the pipe and picked up his wine glass, lead the way, said Anders as he followed Chris out onto the upper deck. WOW, would you look at it snow, said Anders. Anders pulled off his shirt and removed his pants, Chris looked at Anders tiny round ass that was cupped perfectly by the light blue underwear he wore. Anders slowly weaved as he got undressed. Let me help you, said Chris as he helped Anders into the hot tub. OH MY GOD, this is amazing, said Anders as he sat in the hot tub. Chris smiled at Anders reaction to the water. Chris unbutton his pants and pulled down the zipper, he was just getting ready to lower them when he realized he wasn't wearing underwear. 

Chris quickly pulled his pants up. AHHH, are you shy said Anders as he took a drink of wine. I, Chris started laughing. I didn't, said Chris as he broke out laughing again. After a minute Chris was finally able to speak, I didn't put on underwear this morning, said Chris. Anders and Chris began to crack up, it's alright, it's not like I have never seen a cock before, laughed Anders. You haven't seen mine giggled Chris. No,.....but I have felt it said Anders. Anders and Chris begin to laugh hysterically at the comment. Are you getting in or are you going to stand there all night holding your pants up, said Anders? Chris placed a towel on the chair and placed his back to Anders and let his pants drop to his feet. Anders marveled at the sculpted ass Chris had. Anders put two finger in his mouth and blew a cat call at Chris as Chris wrapped the towel around himself. 

Chris climbed in the hot tub and held the towel in front of him as he sat down. Wow this is awesome, said Chris. Anders hit the pipe and handed it to Chris who hit it eagerly. I brought something special out for us, said Chris. A stripper, said Anders laughing? Chris laughed, no as he reached next to the hot tub and picked up two rock glasses. Chris handed one to Anders and picked up the bottle of scotch, this is fourteen year old scotch, said Chris as he poured some in Anders glass then his. To being trapped in a fucking blizzard, said Chris as he tapped Anders glass and they drank. That is smooth, said Chris. Smooth like gasoline, said Anders making a distasteful face. Chris laughed as he poured, you won't even taste it after the third one, said Chris as he tapped Anders glass. Let's hope you're right, said Anders as he drank.

Anders shivered, are you cold, said Chris as he hit the pipe? Just everything above the water, said Anders. Chris laughed and slid next to Anders, he pulled Anders back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. How's that, said Chris. Anders closed his eyes feeling Chris hard body against his and his strong arms holding him. Definitely better, said Anders. Chris held the pipe up to Anders mouth so he could take a hit as he held Anders with the other arm against his body. Anders blew out the smoke, I don't think I have ever had a boss as cool as you, said Anders. Really, said Chris? I've never had a boss who I have sat in a hot tub with, smoked weed and drank booze, said Anders. So you are officially, the coolest boss ever, said Anders chuckling. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders on the cheek, and you're the coolest employee ever, said Chris.

Really, said Anders? Definitely, you're just fun to hang out with Anders, said Chris. Anders leaned back and kissed Chris on the cheek, that was very sweet Chris, said Anders. Anders relaxed against Chris' chest, he was growing far to relaxed and his mind kept going to the fact that Chris' cock was mere inches from him. I'm starting to prune, I think I'm going to go in, said Anders. Anders got out of the hot tub and headed inside. Chris sat in the tub until Anders was out of sight. Chris stood, his rock hard cock jutting out in front of him. Chris could see Anders drying himself, Chris gave his cock a few strokes, God I'd love to fuck you, said Chris watching Anders. Chris was finally able to dress and walked in the house to find Anders making a fire, I can turn up the heat, said Chris. A fire is so much better, said Anders. Anders gather some snacks and returned to Chris.

Chris continued to drink the scotch and smoke weed with Anders. Anders was laying on his back in front of the fire place as Chris laid on his side next to Danny. What do you find hot, said Chris slurring his words a little? Anders laughed, I find a lot of things hot, said Anders. Like what, said Chris weaving slightly. Anders thought a moment, a polite man is hot, a man that can surprise me is hot, a willing man is very, very hot, laughed Anders. What do you mean willing, said Chris. You know, willing to try something new, just not in the bedroom, just willing to try, said Anders. That's so hot, said Chris. Anders laughed. What do you find hot Chris, asked Anders? Chris sat silent for a moment, you, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Anders. Anders could feel Chris pressing his tongue against his, Anders pulled Chris down on himself harder as they explored each others mouths. 

Anders broke the kiss and sat up, we can't do this Chris, said Anders. What's wrong, said Chris turning Anders face towards his? Chris we are in no shape to be doing this and I....I feel like I would be taking advantage of you in your current state, said Anders. I don't mind, said Chris as he leaned down towards Anders. Anders put his hand on Chris' chest, you may not feel that way now, but you may feel that way tomorrow, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders face and placed his hand on Anders cheek, so fucking handsome, said Chris. Anders sat up and pulled two pillows off the couch and a couple of throw blankets. Anders placed a pillow under Chris' head and covered him with a blanket, I think we both need to get some sleep, said Anders smiling at Chris. Anders laid down and covered himself, Chris ran his hand down the back of Anders head, good night, said Chris.

Chris woke up and looked at Anders laying next to him. Chris' cock was hard and he wanted Anders. Chris pulled the blanket back from Anders body and ran his hand across Anders stomach and chest. Anders skin was smooth and firm, Chris could see the goose bumps he cause as he ran his hand across Anders. Chris leaned down and licked across Anders stomach, Anders even tasted hot. Chris slid Anders underwear down his legs and pulled them from his feet. Chris gently opened Anders legs and placed them on his shoulders as he ran his tongue down Anders inner thigh. Chris was lost in the sensation of touching Anders naked body, everything about Anders turned Chris on, he had to have Anders. Chris seen the precum pooling at the head of his cock. He pressed forward and slid his precum against Anders hole.

Anders suddenly wakes up, CHRIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING, yelled Anders? It's alright, just relax, I'm going to make you feel real good, said Chris as he pressed Anders shoulders against the floor. Anders wiggled loose and began to hit at Chris, GET OFF ME, yelled Anders. Chris grabbed Anders wrists and pinned them above his head, DON'T FIGHT ME, I KNOW YOU WANT IT AS MUCH AS I DO, growled Chris. Chris began to push into Anders, he could feel Anders hole stretch around his cock as he went deeper into Anders. Anders was now pulling at Chris and begging Chris to fuck him. Chris began to slam into to Anders with everything he had, hearing his body slap against Anders, Chris looked at Anders face as he fucked him hard, make me cum Chris, give me your cum Chris, Anders begged, Chris began to cum and let out a guttural yell.

CHRIS, yelled Anders as Chris sat up, he saw Anders and scooted away a little from him. It's alright, you were just having a nightmare, said Anders. Chris looked around the room and back at Anders, Chris ran his hand down his face and blew out a huff of air. It was just a dream, said Chris looking at Anders. You want to talk about it, said Anders. No, I'm fine, said Chris. Chris laid down and put his back to Anders. The dream was so vivid, so real, Chris could feel himself fucking Anders. Chris ran his hand down to his cock, he was covered in cum. Chris had never had a sex dream that intense before to where he actually had cum. Why would I force myself on Anders, thought Chris?


	8. Chapter 8

Anders woke and looked around the room, he felt groggy from the wine and weed he had last night. Anders felt so comfortable, he was warm and snuggled against the source. Anders suddenly realized he was sprawled across Chris' chest and Chris had his arm around Anders. Anders laid there against Chris, he really didn't want to get up, but he knew he had to check. Anders sat up and took a deep breath, he lifted the covers and looked down and blew out a breath of relief, him and Chris were still wearing clothes. Everything alright, said Chris. Anders dropped the blanket quickly as he looked into Chris' blue eyes, dandy, said Anders. What are you doing, asked Chris, his blue eyes narrowing at Anders? Nothing, said Anders. Good, said Chris as he pulled Anders back against his chest, you can keep me warm as he put his arms around Anders and held him. 

Chris snuggled against Anders warm body, God you're so nice and warm, said Chris. Anders smiled, he really liked being held by Chris. After some time Anders looked up at Chris, I need to get up Chris, said Anders. NO, said Chris and held Anders tighter, I'll get cold if you get up, said Chris. Well you're about to get a whole lot warmer and wetter if you don't let me get up, said Anders. Chris looked down at Anders, what, said Chris. I really have to pee, said Anders. oh, said Chris letting Anders get up. You come straight back here when you're done said Chris pulling the covers over his shoulders as Anders walked in the bathroom. Anders walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Where are you going, whined Chris? To make coffee, said Anders. Screw the coffee I need you to keep me warm, whined Chris. Anders walked back over to Chris carrying two mugs of coffee.

Chris sat up and took both mugs from Anders and sat them down. He grabbed Anders and pulled him against his chest and wrapped the blanket around them both. Chris shivered a little as he felt Anders body heat. Anders laughed, how can a big guy be so cold, said Anders? Chris looked down at Anders, how can such a little guy be so warm, said Chris? The two began to laugh and after a few minutes Chris released his hold on Anders so he could reach his coffee. Chris rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand and looked at Anders. Good morning, said Chris. Good morning, said Anders. Why were you looking under the covers this morning, asked Chris? Anders giggled, I was checking to make sure I was still dressed, said Anders. Images from Chris' dream flashed before him and he reached up and put his hand on Anders cheek. 

I would never hurt or take advantage of you Anders, said Chris. I know you wouldn't, but as I recall things from last night we were both more than a little drunk and high. And I seem to remember kissing you, said Anders. I guess that was pretty unprofessional, said Chris. Maybe, but being told by a hot guy that you're handsome is not a bad thing either, said Anders smiling. Chris smiled at Anders, you are a very handsome man Anders and the kiss may have been inappropriate, but I don't regret it, said Chris. Anders looked down into Chris blue eyes, he wanted to kiss Chris in that very moment, but the moment was lost when Chris' phone rang. Redfield, said Chris answering the phone. It's Jill, listen I have a helicopter on the way to bring you and Anders back, said Jill. Cool, said Chris. It should be there in the next forty minutes, said Jill.

Roger that, said Chris and ended the call. Jill's sending a helicopter for us, said Chris. Groovy, said Anders. Chris looked down at his chest, any idea where my shirt is at, asked Chris? Not a clue, said Anders laughing. The helicopter took Anders and Chris back to the BSAA and each headed home to shower and change, they met back up at the BSAA. Anders was at his desk when Chris and Jill walked in, any plans for tonight, said Jill to Anders? No, said Anders. Good then I don't have to ask you to break them, said Jill. Jill handed Anders and Chris an invitation, what's this, asked Chris? It's invitations to a charity event being hosted by none other than the Oliveira family, their son Carlos will head the event tonight, said Jill. I need you two to attend and represent the BSAA, try not to spend too much money and don't buy anything too disturbing, said Jill.

Chris looked at Anders, come on, said Chris. Where are we going, asked Anders as he followed Chris down the hall? To get fitted for our tuxes, said Chris as he stepped on the elevator. The BSAA provides us with all formal wear for any occasion, said Chris. Anders followed Chris off the elevator and through a door into a room filled with men's and women's formal wear. WOW, said Anders looking around. An older woman walked over, hey Carol, said Chris. Going to the charity event tonight said Carol? Yeah, this is my new assistant Anders, said Chris. Anders this is Carol, she fit's everyone, said Chris. Carol walked over and shook Anders hand, well I certainly see why you hired him, said Carol giving Chris a wink. Go pick something out Redfield and you come with me dear, said Carol. Now you watch out for Redfield, said Carol.

What do you mean, said Anders smiling. Chris is a cunning, decisive, and charming man, said Carol as she looked over at Chris. Not to mention he's smoking hot, said the older lady. A young handsome thing like you needs to be on the lookout for him, said Carol. Chris is a conqueror, and you look just like the kind of innocent thing he want's to conquer, said Carol. I'll keep an eye on him, said Anders in a serious tone. Carol fitted Anders and Chris and sent them on their way. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, said Chris. I'll be ready, said Anders. Anders had a lite snack and dressed for the event, he had chosen a green bow tie instead of a black one, the green really made Anders eyes stand out. There was a knock at the door and Anders answered it, Chris looked down at Anders his mouth slightly open. Something wrong, said Anders? 

WOW, said Chris as he looked Anders up and down. You look amazing, said Chris as he smiled at Anders. Chris noticed how the green bow tie complimented Anders green eyes, good choice on the green bow tie, said Chris. Thanks, said Anders. And might I say you are looking rather dashing this evening, said Anders. Chris smiled back at Anders, but not as good as you, said Chris. Anders got into Chris sports car, you got your baby back, said Anders? Yeah, she's as good as new, said Chris rubbing the dash. Let's not have a repeat of the first ride I took in this car, said Anders as he fastened his seat belt. Copy that, said Chris as he pulled onto the street. Chris pulled up in front of the huge mansion and handed his keys to the Valet. Ready, said Chris. Let's do it, said Anders as he and Chris walked up the stairs towards the front door. 

Once inside Anders began to take in the luster and extravagance of the home, everything looked so expensive. Ho-ly shit, said Anders as he looked around. I take it that the Oliveira family is filthy, stinking rich, said Anders. Chris chuckled, that's an understatement, they are apart of the Mega-Rich, said Chris. Anders looked into the next room and saw many strange items on stands that filled most of the room. Those are the items up for auction, said Chris. Go check them out and I'll grab us some Champagne, said Chris. Carlos had been watching Anders since he walked through the door with Chris. Carlos made his way over to Anders. Good evening, it must be your first time here, because I certainly would have remembered a face such as yours, said Carlos? I'm Anders Anders from the BSAA, said Anders extending his hand.

I am Carlos Oliveira and welcome to my home, said Carlos. Chris turned and seen Carlos talking to Anders, fucking Carlos, said Chris. You have an extraordinary home, said Anders. Thank you, it was built in 1503 and only Oliveira's have ever occupied it, said Carlos. Would you like to see some of the items up for auction this evening, said Carlos? Yes, said Anders. Carlos walked Anders over to one of the stands, this item is called a Bulliser, said Carlos. The item had long jagged metal spikes that locked together. What was it used for, asked Anders. It was used during the Salem Witch Trials, they would lock it around a woman's clitoris and slowly squeezed it together or until she confessed to being a witch, said Carlos. They moved to the next stand, what's this, said Anders. This is a pleasure pipe from the Greco-Roman era. 

What was it used for, asked Anders? Two men would sit in front of each other and insert the pipe into their rectums, then they would masturbate each other until orgasm was achieved, said Carlos smiling. It's rumored to be quiet the pleasurable experience, said Carlos smiling. Hmmm, said Anders smiling. Champagne, said Chris as he handed Anders a Champagne flute. Yes, said Anders as he took a drink. Christopher, it is so good to see you, said Carlos. Have you given any more thought to coming to work for me, said Carlos. Not really, said Chris. I was just explaining to your handsome companion some of the items up for auction tonight, said Carlos. Anders walked over to a stand that held a golden owl head, two deep green emeralds sat in place of eyes for the pendant. I see you have found the Owl of Algeus, said Carlos.

It's beautiful, said Anders looking at the pendant. It pales in comparison to you, said Carlos. Carlos was a handsome man, his jet black hair combed back meticulously, his beard precisely trimmed and shaped and he was handsome. Chris walked over, I think they are getting ready to start, said Chris. Carlos excused himself and walked away. What do you think we should buy, asked Anders? What about this thing, said Chris pointing at the Pleasure Pipe. The Pleasure Pipe, said Chris as he read the name. No, said Anders. Trust me you do not want to know what that was used for, said Anders. The auction started and it was time to bid on the Owl of Algeus. Five hundred thousand, said a woman raising her hand. One million, said Carlos as heads turn in the room. 1.5 million, said the lady. 2.5 million, said Carlos.

Mr. Oliveira why are you bidding on an item that you donated, asked the lady. Because I have discovered a new purpose for it, said Carlos. And as you know Mrs. Wallace, I always get what I want, said Carlos. 2.5 million going once, said the auctioneer. 2.5 Million going twice, said the auctioneer. SOLD for 2.5 million to Mr. Carlos Oliveira, said the auctioneer. Polite applause filled the room as Carlos looked at Anders and smiled as he lifted his glass to Anders. Anders had won an auction for a small Norwegian statue and was happy he had something to take back to Jill. I still think we should have bid on that pleasure pip thing, said Chris. Anders stopped and looked at Chris. Do you know what that was used for, said Anders? No, said Chris, it just sounds cool, said Chris. Chris two men would stick an end of that up their ass and then jerk each other off, said Anders. Eww, said Chris.

As Anders was getting in Chris' car, a man in a suit walked up to Anders. Excuse me Mr. Anderson as he handed Anders a velvet box. This isn't mine, said Anders. Compliments of Mr. Oliveira, said the man. The man walked away and Anders got in the car. What is it, said Chris? Anders opened the box to see the golden owl head shinning back at him. Nice, said Chris. Chris I can't keep this, he paid 2.5 million dollars for this. So, said Chris. He wanted you to have it and I say keep it, said Chris as he hung the pendant around Anders neck. Looks good on you, said Chris smiling at Anders. I think Carlos might have a little crush on you, said Chris as he started the car. Great, said Anders.


	9. Chapter 9

Anders sat looking at the expensive necklace Carlos gave him, Anders couldn't deny he absolutely loved it, it was breath taking. But Anders had dealt with rich men before and there was always a catch, usually sex. But Carlos was a handsome man, rich, well read and he seemed interested in Anders. Anders closed the box and sat it on his dresser and went to bed. The next day Anders walked into the office to find Chris, Jill and Samantha standing in front of his desk with their arms folded staring at him. What, said Anders. Anything you would like to tell us, said Jill. Good morning, said Anders? I'm your best friend and you didn't say anything, said Samantha. Alright, what's going on, said Anders? You tell us, said Chris as they moved from Anders desk to reveal a huge bouquet of flowers. GOOD GOD, said Anders, where did these come from, said Anders?

We didn't read the card, said Jill, that would be wrong. So who is this Carlos guy, said Samantha? Anders read the card:

I hope you enjoyed the necklace.  
I hope these flowers make you   
smile each time you see them.   
Perhaps we could have dinner tonight?  
Carlos

I thought you said you didn't read the card, said Anders? They said that, I didn't, said Samantha. So is this Carlos Oliveira were talking about, asked Jill. Yes, said Anders. You should have seen the necklace he bought for Anders last night, said Chris. Carlos bought you a necklace, said Jill? Yes, but I plan on returning it, said Anders. He dropped 2.5 million on that necklace for Anders, and he was the one that donated it, said Chris. So are you going to go out with him, asked Samantha? Guys please, said Anders. No, I'm not going out with him and I will graciously return the necklace and tell him I can't accept it because of my position with the BSAA, said Anders. That's not true, said Jill. It's inappropriate to accept such an expensive gift form an affiliate, said Anders. Jill walked over to Anders, listen if a handsome rich man want's give you expensive things and take you to dinner, I say do it, said Jill.

He's not that handsome, said Chris. You do what you feel is right, said Jill. We will talk about this later, said Samantha. Anders turned to Chris, so what are we doing today, asked Anders? We have to fly to New York to investigate a theft, said Chris. What was taken, asked Anders? A hard drive, said Chris. What was on the hard drive, asked Anders? All I know is that the information on the drive is classified, said Chris. Anders and Chris flew to New York and arrived at the large home, nice place, said Anders as they walked in. Anders and Chris examined the room where the hard drive was taken, and the Major didn't report anything else missing, said Anders. Nothing said Chris. Anders looked around the room, something's not right, said Anders. What do you mean, said Chris? There's no sign of forced entry anywhere, said Anders. 

You think it was an inside job, said Chris? If all the doors and windows are wired to the alarm system, how did the one responsible get in and out, said Anders? Anders seen something on the floor next to the desk, he knelt and picked it up. What is that, asked Chris? Anders sniffed the small red object, it's a gummy bear, said Anders. Maybe the Major likes gummy bears, said Chris. He doesn't look like the gummy bear type to me, said Anders and there's none anywhere else in the room, said Anders. The Major walked in the door, find any clues, asked the Major? Excuse me Major, this is going to sound strange, but do you like gummy bears, asked Anders? The Major chuckled, no, but my daughter loves them, said the Major. Anders looked at Chris, could we please see your daughter’s room, asked Anders? 

The Major led Anders and Chris to his daughter’s room, a quick search of the closet turned up the missing hard drive. I don't understand, why would Michelle hide this, asked the Major? Sir, how old is Michelle, asked Anders? Ten, said the Major. Anders smiled, I think someone is trying to get your attention Major, said Anders. I have been working a lot lately, said the Major. We'll see ourselves out, said Chris as he and Anders left. On the drive back to the airport Chris looked at Anders, how did you know it was the kid, asked Chris? The gummy bear, said Anders. No adult in their right mind would eat those disgusting things, I figured there had to be a child in the house, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders and chuckle, you are most impressive Mr. Anderson. Why thank you kind sir, said Danny in a Southern draw.

Anders and Chris returned to the BSAA to complete their report. Anders walked in and sat down in front of Chris' desk. I need to ask a favor, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, what do you need, asked Chris? I want you to come with me to Carlos' house, if someone is with me it will make it easier to leave, said Anders. Chris smiled, I'd be happy to come with you, said Chris. Later Chris picked Anders up at his apartment and drove him to Carlos' mansion. Chris looked at Anders, you sure you want to give that up, said Chris looking down at the velvet box? Yeah, I don't like the potential strings that comes with it, said Anders. So you don't like Carlos, said Chris? I mean he's very good looking, but I have dealt with rich men before and there's just something about Carlos that is telling me to just keep it moving, said Anders.

Chris smiled as he parked his car, good to know, said Chris. Anders and Chris were standing in the huge entry way when Carlos came walking out to greet them. So you decided to take me up on my dinner invitation, said Carlos as he walked over to Anders. No, I came to return this to you, said Anders as he held out the velvet box to Carlos. I don't understand, said Carlos. I can't accept this, I'm sorry, said Anders. But you love this necklace, said Carlos. It would be inappropriate for me to accept it, regardless of it's beauty, said Anders. There is someone else, said Carlos? Yes, said Chris as he put his arm around Anders waist. Anders and I have been seeing each other for a short time, but it is starting to get serious between us, said Chris. I see, so you are partners and partners, laughed Carlos. Yes, said Anders as he put his arm around Chris. 

Far be it for me to interfere with such a love story, said Carlos. Strange, you two don't act like you're in love, said Carlos narrowing his eyes. Oh we are just crazy about each other, said Anders smiling. Things just seem.....forced between you two, said Carlos. I'm nuts about Anders, he's my little......banana head, said Chris. That' right.....big daddy, said Anders. I can't keep my hands off of him, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Anders. Fire shot through Anders when Chris' lips touched his, Chris was igniting something in Anders. I see, said Carlos. Well I wish you both the best, said Carlos smiling. Carlos looked at Anders, if things don't work out between you and Redfield, my door is always open for you, said Carlos as he kissed Anders hand. Anders smiled. As Chris was driving away from the mansion, they began to laugh.

"Banana head", was the best you could come up with as a pet name, said Anders? I was put on the spot, it was the only thing I could come up with, said Chris. "Big Daddy", I mean talk about cliché, said Chris. It fits you, I mean you are a big guy and some people get into the whole daddy thing, said Anders. It was a whole lot better than banana head, said Anders. The two begin to laugh, so are you, said Chris? Am I what, said Anders? Into the whole daddy thing, asked Chris. There's a time and place for it, said Anders. REEAALLLLY, said Chris. I mean it can be fun to play around like that, said Anders. Chris busted out laughing, what said Anders? Just had this image of you sitting on some big guys lap calling him daddy, said Chris. Chris actually pictured Anders sitting on his lap calling him daddy. I think a subject change is in order, said Anders. 

Sure thing....son, said Chris laughing. You hungry, asked Chris? Yeah, I could go for some food, said Anders? There's this great restaurant not far from here, they make the absolute best country fried steak you have ever had, said Chris. Lead on, big daddy, said Anders. Chris was getting turned on by Anders calling him daddy, if Anders only knew how much of a daddy Chris could be. The two ate and chatted, wow it's getting late, said Anders. If you're ready I'll drive you home, said Chris. Chris drove Anders home and walked him up to his apartment, I need to use your bathroom before I go, said Chris. It's down the hall on the right, said Anders as he took off his shoes. Chris returned, thanks again for playing along tonight, said Anders. It was my pleasure, said Chris looking down at Anders. I'll see you at the office tomorrow, "Big Daddy", said Anders. 

Sure will, boy, said Chris as they started to laugh at each other. Chris suddenly leans down and kisses Anders and Anders returned the kiss. Chris pulls Anders against him and intensifies the kiss. Anders door opens, Well it's about time you got, HO-LY SHIT, said Samantha, as Anders and Chris break their kiss. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Anders, said Chris as he walked out the door. Good night Chris, said Samantha as Chris left. Samantha closed the door, out with it bitch, said Samantha. It's not what it looked like, said Anders. Oh nooooo, I mean I walk in and find Chris Redfield disappearing down your throat, said Samantha. How long have you and Chris been seeing each other and how come you didn't tell me, said Samantha smacking Anders arm? We aren't seeing each other, said Anders. It was just a friendly kiss, that's all, said Anders.

Samantha gave Anders a quick kiss on the cheek, that's a friendly kiss, you and Chris were fucking tongue wrestling, said Samantha. Was you going to sleep with him, asked Samantha? NO, said Anders. It's a long story, said Anders. I'm all ears, said Samantha as she sat down on the couch. Anders explained the nights events to Samantha. So you let that hot ass, walking wall of muscle, Alpha male Chris Redfield just walk out of here tonight, said Samantha? Well you did interrupt, but I still wouldn't have slept with him, said Anders. OH BULLSHIT, said Samantha. You'd be in your bedroom right now riding that man's beef injector, if I hadn't interrupted you, said Samantha. You are so vulgar, said Anders. Thank you, said Samantha. God have I taught you nothing, said Samantha. You had Chris Fucking Redfield kissing you and all sexed up, ready to go, and you let him leave, said Samantha? 

I want to keep things professional between Chris and I, said Anders. WHY, I mean think of the fun you could have with that man, said Samantha? The secret meetings behind closed doors, making out in the elevator, getting freaky in the car garage, the possibilities are endless, said Samantha. Anders started laughing. Look me in my eyes and tell me you would not have let Chris Redfield smash you tonight, said Samantha? I believe I would have not let go any further than the kiss, said Anders. I believe you're full of shit, said Samantha. Listen, you do what you want, but if an opportunity ever presents itself again, HONEY HOP THAT TRAIN, yelled Samantha.


	10. Chapter 10

Anders arrived at work the next day, he looked in Chris' office but Chris had not arrived yet. Anders was checking his e-mail when Chris walked. Uh...good morning, said Chris smiling. Good morning, said Anders smiling back. That's a nice shirt you're wearing, good color on you, said Chris. Thanks, said Anders. Jill walked through the door, I need to meet with you both, said Jill. Jill looked between the two men, is everything okay here, asked Jill? Yeah, said Chris as he headed into his office. Anders stood to walk in the office, am I missing something here, asked Jill? Nothing, said Anders wearing a huge grin as he walked in the office. Riiiight, said Jill as she walked into the office and closed the door. Do you remember that fighter jet that crashed a few weeks ago and I sent you to investigate, said Jill? Yeah, said Chris. The jet crashed because of a equipment malfunction, said Chris. 

Anders covered his mouth to mask the smile he had as he remembered the jeep ride from their last trip to the base. Well another one has crashed, the piolet was barely able to eject when the fighter exploded, said Jill. I need you two to investigate this, something more is going on besides equipment malfunctions, said Jill. I need you two to find out why these jets keep crashing, said Jill. Understood, said Chris smiling. Jill looked at both men, is there something I should know about, said Jill? Both men look at Jill and shake their heads no. Send me your report tomorrow morning, said Jill as she left. Chris stood, ready, asked Chris. Anders grabbed his bag and followed Chris to his car. As they were driving Chris looked at Anders, I guess we should talk about last night, said Chris. We should, said Anders. I shouldn't have kissed you, said Chris. 

Anders chuckled, it wasn't so bad, said Danny. Really, said Chris grinning. But it can't happen again, said Anders. Chris if I said I wasn't attracted to you I'd be lying, said Anders. But I think it best that we keep things professional between us, said Anders. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you, said Chris. You're a very handsome man, I'll even go as far as to say "hot", but if we started something it would only complicate things, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, you think I'm hot, said Chris as his grin grew bigger. Come on Chris you know you're hot, said Anders. Still nice to hear, said Chris. So, let me ask you something, if we weren't working together would you date me, said Chris? That's not the point Chris, said Anders. Answer the question, said Chris. I....I would go out with you, said Anders. Really, said Chris. Oh Anders, you're fired, said Chris. Anders and Chris start laughing. 

Anders and Chris arrive at the base, Anders sees a jeep parked in front of the building and begins to laugh, not a word, said Chris as he held the door for Anders. After meeting with base Commander Barnes, Anders and Chris are driven to the crash site. As they are riding to the crash Anders looks at Chris, a huge grin is spread across his face. Anders leans over to Chris, taking a trip down memory lane, said Anders. Chris bust's out laughing, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to say something, said Chris as he continued to laugh. They arrived at the crash site and began to look around, has the black box recorder been recovered, asked Anders? Yes, they are downloading it now, said Commander Barnes. What do you think, asked Chris? I think we aren't going to find anything in wreckage, let's hope the recorder can shed some light on this, said Anders. 

Anders looked at Commander Barnes, who works on these jets and performs the maintenance, aske Anders? We have a whole crew that maintains the fighters and other equipment we use, said Commander Barnes. We are going to need to speak with the last crew member that worked on this fighter before the accident, said Anders. I've already interviewed him, said Commander Barnes. Yes, but Captain Redfield and I have not, said Anders. As you wish, said the commander in a dismissive manner and walked towards the jeep. He's not very happy about you and I wanting to speak to that crew member, said Chris. Yeah, I caught that too, said Anders. Back at the base Anders and Chris speak with crew member Lt. Ortega, so you were the only one to work on the fighter this morning, asked Anders? Yes sir, said Lt. Ortega. Who checks your work, asked Chris?

The crew commander, said the Lt. Ortega, but he was busy so Commander Barnes did the check of everything, said Lt. Ortega. Could you have made a mistake or possibly missed something, asked Anders? No sir, we are highly trained to work on these jets, if I had made a mistake the commander would have caught it, said Lt. Ortega. Anders looked around and saw the surveillance cameras in the corners of the garage, are those cameras recording twenty-four seven, asked Anders? As far as I know, said Lt. Ortega. Can you get me a copy of the surveillance from the last twenty-four hours, asked Anders? No sir, you would have to get it from security, said Lt. Ortega. Thank you, said Anders and started walking out of the garage, what are you thinking, said Chris. If someone did something to that jet, maybe the surveillance camera caught it, said Anders. 

Chris showed his badge to the security tech, how can I help you Captain, asked the Lt.? I need all the surveillance feeds to the maintenance garage for the last twenty-four hours, said Chris. Yes sir, but it will take some time to download, said the Lt. Anders handed the Lt. his card, when it's ready, please e-mail it to me, said Anders. Yes sir, said the Lt. Chris looked at Anders as they were driving back, what are you thinking, asked Chris? That this jet crashing was no accident, said Anders. What do you mean, said Chris? One jet crashing due to a malfunction is to be expected, but two jets crashing only a few weeks apart is suspicious, said Anders. I agree, said Chris. Why do you think the jets are crashing, asked Chris? Because someone wants them to crash, said Anders. Why, said Chris? Maybe there is a spy working at the base, or a crazy person, said Anders.

You hungry, asked Chris? Anders looked at his watch, it was a little past one. Yeah, I could go for something to eat, said Anders. Chris spotted several food trucks in a lot and pulled in. Anders and Chris walked around looking at the different menu's before deciding on an Asian-Fusion menu. They sat down next to a tree and ate, this is awesome, said Chris. It's very good, said Anders. It was a hot summer day for June, Anders watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of Chris' face, it could have been from the heat, or the Wasabi that Chris had put on his food. As Anders watched the bead of sweat trickle down, he pictured Chris looking down at him, sweat dripping from him onto Anders as their bodies moved against each other as Chris kissed him and used his body for his own needs. ANDERS, said Chris loudly making Anders jump a little.

Where did you go, said Chris chuckling? Anders felt heat rush to his face and was unable to look at Chris fearing Chris would figure out what Anders had been fantasizing. Nothing, said Anders. Chris nudged Anders shoulder with his, were you fantasizing about me, said Chris smiling? NO, said Anders. You were thinking about me....without apparel, said Chris laughing. Eat your food, said Danny. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, I was good wasn't I, said Chris? Anders busted out laughing, why is your face so red Anders, laughed Chris. It's hot out here, said Anders. Chris leaned back over to Anders ear, it can get hotter, said Chris. Anders and Chris both started laughing, come on lug nut, we should be getting back, said Anders as he stood. Anders was dusting the dust from his ass as Chris watched. Need a hand with that, said Chris smiling? 

As they drove back Chris looked at Anders, you remember Leon, right, said Chris? Yeah, said Anders. He's having a pool party this Saturday you wanna come, said Chris? Shouldn't Leon be the one inviting me, said Anders? He is, through me, smiled Chris. I can only imagine the debauchery that I will witness, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders and winked, only if you want to, said Chris. Sure I'll come, said Anders. I'll pick you up at noon on Saturday, said Chris. They returned to the office and Anders checked his e-mail, the footage had not come in yet. Chris walked to Anders desk, I have a meeting with Jill, I should be back in an hour or so, said Chris. Yes sir, said Anders giving Chris a little salute. Chris smiled at Danny, mmf, said Chris as he walked out the door smiling. Anders heard the notification sound that he had received an e-mail. 

He looked and the footage had arrived. Anders looked at the crash report, the jet had crashed at 8:03 am that morning. Anders rolled the footage back to an hour before the crash. He seen Lt. Ortega working on the jet when Commander Barnes walked up. I'll check everything, said Commander Barnes, you get started on the Humvee's. Lt. Ortega walked away as Commander Barnes began inspecting the jet. Anders seen Commander Barnes reach into the engine and remove something and place it in his pocket. Anders rewound the scene several times, he took something off the plane, said Anders. Anders wrote Chris a note that he was going back to the base, he had found something and put the note on Chris' desk. Anders arrived at the base and walked in, do you know where I can find Commander Barnes asked Anders? 

I think he said he was going to the maintenance garage, said the soldier. Anders headed to the maintenance garage and found Commander Barnes. Chris returned to his office and saw the note from Anders. 

Chris,  
Commander Barnes took something off the engine of  
the jet that crashed. I going back up to question him  
about it.   
Anders

Chris watched the footage and saw Commander Barnes remove something from the plane. Jill walked in to Chris' office, we have a problem, said Jill. What is it, said Chris? They just found Commander Barnes C.O. shot in the head in his office, they have Barnes on video shooting him, said Jill. Because Barnes is the one responsible for the two jets crashing, said Chris. FUCK, yelled Chris as he shot up out of his chair and took his Glock from his desk. What is it, said Jill? Anders went back to the base to confront Commander Barnes, said Chris. Chris he's has no idea what Barnes has done, he's in danger, said Jill. I'll call and have the base put on lock down, said Jill. Chris ran out the door, where are you going, yelled Jill? To get Anders, yelled Chris. I need a word with you Commander Barnes, said Anders. Now's not a good time, said Commander Barnes.

I'm afraid this can't wait, said Anders. Well go talk to my J.A.G., said Barnes as he pulled on the flight suit. Going somewhere, said Anders? As a matter of fact I am, said Barnes as he walked by Anders. I know you are responsible for making that jet crash, said Anders. I watch the surveillance footage and I saw you remove something from the engine and put it in your pocket, said Anders. Barnes stopped, you really are a smart one kid, said Barnes. Barnes turned and walked over to Anders, I took the balance bolt out of the jet, without it the jet couldn't remain in flight for long, said Barnes. Why, said Anders? For reason's you could never understand and now I'm afraid you will have to come with me, said Barnes. I'm not going anywhere with you, Commander Barnes I am hereby placing you under arrest and into the custody of the the BSAA, said Anders.

Barnes began to laugh, he grabbed Anders and twisted his arm behind his back. Anders yelled from the sudden pain from his arm being twisted behind him. You stupid little fuck, Redfield might have a chance of taking me into custody, but you, please, said Barnes. Let go of me, yelled Anders. I see what Redfield sees in you, the same thing most men see, said Barnes as he ran his hand down inside the back of Anders pants and gave his bare ass a hard squeeze. I bet Redfield tears that ass up on a regular fucking basis, growled Barnes. Maybe I should have some of that fine ass, why should Redfield have all the fun, snarled Barnes. Anders made a fist with his free hand and swung it back hitting Barnes in the balls causing him to release Anders. Anders started to run but Barnes tackled him and punched Anders in the face. 

Blood began to run from Anders nose, YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKER, yelled Barnes in Anders face. Barnes pulled the zipper down on his flight suit and pulled out his hard cock, is this what you want, said Barnes as he rubbed his cock against Anders face. Anders tried his best to try and bite Barnes cock but he missed and was rewarded with a stinging slap to his face from Barnes. Barnes flipped Anders onto his belly and pinned Anders down with one of his arms. Barnes began to try and pull the back of Anders pants down, let's see just how tight that little ass is, huffed Barnes. GET OFF, screamed Anders. Barnes is suddenly knock off of Anders, Anders sits up and sees Chris pounding his fist into Barnes face as he sat on Barnes, DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN, roared Chris as he continued his rapid assault on Barnes face.

Anders could hear crunching noises as Chris drove his fist into Barnes face repeatedly. Anders made it to his feet and over to Chris, CHRIS STOP, yelled Anders. Chris continued to slam his fist again and again into Barnes face. Anders wrapped his body around Chris arm making Chris look at him, you're going to kill him, please stop Chris, said Anders. Chris stood and brought Anders up with him, Chris placed his hands on each of Anders cheeks, you're bleeding, said Chris. I'm okay, said Anders. Chris pulled Anders against his chest, I'm alright Chris, said Anders. Anders leaned back and looked up at Chris, tears started to run from Anders eyes as Chris drew him back against his chest. I got you, I got you, said Chris as he kissed the top of Anders head. Chris held Anders as he cried, I never let anyone hurt you Anders, said Chris as he held Anders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris knelt next to Anders in the chair and continued to wipe the blood from his face, you should follow the medic's advice and get an x-ray, said Chris. It was just a punch in the nose, I've had worse injuries shopping on Black Friday, said Anders. Chris smiled, I want you to take a few days off and relax, said Chris. No way, said Anders standing, I want to know why Barnes sabotaged those jets. Chris stood and looked down at Anders, once you have your answers, THEN, I want you to take a few days off and that's an order, said Chris. Oh sure, pull rank, said Anders. Come on you, said Chris as he threw his arm around Anders neck. A soldier approached Anders and Chris, we have Commander Barnes in the interrogation room sir, said the solider. Chris nodded and turned to Anders, take my car and go back to the BSAA, and then go home, said Chris.

No way, I want to talk to Barnes, I want to know why he did this, said Anders. Besides, I drove here, smirked Anders and followed the soldier. Chris chuckled, stubborn and hot, said Chris as he followed Anders and the soldier. Anders and Chris sat across from Barnes in the interrogation room, Barnes was cuffed to the metal table and just stared down. Why'd you sabotage those jets commander, asked Anders. Fuck you, huffed out Barnes. Something happened that made you turn into a traitor, what was it, said Anders. I'M NO FUCKING TRAITOR, yelled Barnes as he looked at Anders. Anders could see the man's nose was broken, both his lips were split open and one of he eyes were swelled shut, Chris had beat the man severely. If you're not a traitor, then what do you call what you did to those jets, said Anders? Revenge, hissed Barnes. 

Revenge against who, asked Anders? The fucking BSAA, they took the only thing I cared for and loved more than anything else in this life, and they killed him, said Barnes as tears filled his only open eye. Who did they kill, asked Anders? MY SON, screamed Barnes. They sent him into an unsafe zone, knowing perfectly well that the enemy was using missiles and heavy artillery, said Barnes. They used him to draw their fire so they could pinpoint the location of the enemy, said Barnes. They sent no support, no accompaniment, nothing, said Barnes as tears rolled down his face. Jonathan was a great man, an incredible piolet, and they allowed him to be slaughtered like an animal, yelled Barnes. I'm sorry you lost your son, said Anders. OH FUCK YOU, screamed Barnes, what do you know about loss? Anders looked at Barnes, more than you know, said Anders. 

Chris had caught the statement Anders had made and the expression that he wore. Anders stood and headed for the door, Chris right behind him. Are you alright, asked Chris as he looked down at Anders? Yeah, said Anders smiling. Chris knew Anders was thinking of how he had lost Logan and could see the pain on Anders face. Chris put his hand on Anders shoulders, you have your answers, now go home and rest. Anders smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Anders thought about Logan on his drive home, where would he and Logan be right now, if Logan were still alive? Anders sat down his bag as he closed the apartment door behind him. His nose hurt and he had a headache, he walked to the kitchen for some Ibuprofen. Knock, knock said Samantha as she opened the door and stood in the doorway. If you and Chris are naked, scream once, said Samantha? 

Get in here, said Anders. Samantha walked into the kitchen, OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE, said Samantha grabbing Anders chin. Chris likes to play rough, said Anders. CHRIS DID THIS, said Samantha? He was a complete primal animal, I've never had a man take me like that, said Anders. You let him do this, said Samantha as her anger grew? It wasn't like I could stop him, said Anders. What happened, said Samantha? We were kidding around and I smacked him on the ass, and he just changed right before my eyes, said Anders. Suddenly, Chris just shoved me against the wall, holding me there with his powerful and muscled body, said Anders. Then he began to ravish me, said Anders in a dramatic tone as he laid his forearm across his forehead. You fucking bitch, said Samantha as she slapped Anders arm as Anders laughed. 

I was so much getting ready to go sideways up Redfield's ass, said Samantha. Right. 5' 2 you were going to do what, bite his ankles, laughed Anders? I own a gun, said Samantha. Alright let's ask "Scary Samantha" to leave and bring back "Sane Samantha", laughed Anders. So what really happened to your face, asked Samantha? Anders told Samantha about Commander Barnes. Honey are you okay, asked Samantha? I'm fine, I just hate to think of what could have happened if Chris hadn't shown up when he did, said Anders. Did Chris beat his ass, asked Samantha? I had to stop him from hitting Barnes, I thought he was going to kill him, said Anders. You should have let Chris finish him, said Samantha. You don't understand Samantha, Chris was in a rage, I have never seen Chris that angry before, said Anders. It kinda scared me, said Anders. 

Samantha hugged Anders, I'm just glad you're alright, said Samantha. There was a knock at Anders door, he opened it to find Chris and Jill standing there. Jill covered her mouth, Oh god Anders, said Jill, as she looked at Anders swollen face. It' looks worse that it really is, said Anders. Jill hugged Anders, I'm so sorry, said Jill. Really I'm fine, said Anders. Chris walked over and sat down the large bag he was carrying. What's that, asked Anders? Dinner, I figured it was the least I could do after the day you've had, said Chris smiling. Anders walked over to Chris, you didn't have to do this, said Anders. Chris looked down at Anders, but I wanted too, said Chris smiling. Jill caught the exchange between the two and smiled. I need to get going, said Samantha. Please stay and have some food with us, said Jill? I have a date, said Samantha smiling.

I'll call you later Anders, said Samantha as she left. Jill looked at Anders and Chris as they unpacked the food and laughed. Jill walked over to the two, I completely forgot I have to meet with a few of the board members tonight, said Jill. You two enjoy the food and I will see you tomorrow said Jill as she left. Chris watched Jill leave and narrowed his eyes. What is it, said Anders? Jill doesn't forget anything, said Chris. Maybe with everything that has happened today it just slipped her mind, said Anders? Possibly, said Chris. The two ate and laughed, try some more of the chop suey, said Chris. No, I'm stuffed, said Anders putting his hand on his belly. Chris wiped his mouth and looked at Anders, how are you really doing, asked Chris? I'm fine really, said Anders. So you're not having any kind of....feelings about what almost happened to you today, said Chris? 

It was a close call, but then my White Knight showed up to save me, said Anders smiling at Chris. Chris smiled. You were a little scary today Chris, said Anders. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, said Chris. I know you didn't but for a minute there I thought you were going to kill Barnes, said Anders? Chris placed his hands on each side of Anders face, what he was going to do to you should never happen to anyone, and I wasn't going to let him hurt you Anders, said Chris. I meant what I said, I will never let anyone hurt you Anders, said Chris. Anders slowly drew Chris down to his lips and kissed him. Chris drew Anders against his body and continued to slowly kiss Anders. More than heat was building between the two, the door opened and in walked Samantha, did I leave my, OH SHIT, said Samantha turning around. 

Anders and Chris began to laugh, it's alright Samantha, you can turn around, said Anders. I can come back later, said Samantha. No, you stay and keep Anders company, I should be going, said Chris as he stood. I'll call you tomorrow, said Chris. Anders smiled and nodded his head as Chris left. FUCK Anders, I'm sorry. No, it's fine, I just had a moment of weakness, said Anders. GOD I'M SO FUCKING STUPID, said Anders. What do you mean, said Samantha? I just told Chris this morning how I wanted to keep things professional between us, and then I turn around in the same fucking day and kiss him, said Anders. That poor man must have emotional whiplash from me, said Anders. Anders fell back on the couch and covered his eyes, FFFUUUUCCCKKK, growled Anders. Anders look at me, said Samantha, what do you want, asked Samantha? 

I mean Chris is a great guy, with an incredible body, and would be a catch for anyone, said Anders. Do you want to be with Chris, asked Samantha? YES, but not when we're working together, said Anders. What's the difference, said Samantha? Let's say Chris and I start dating and it doesn't work out between us, we would still have to work together and have angry, awkward moments between us and I just don't want to deal with that, said Anders. But what if it did work out between the two of you, said Samantha? It's just too big of a risk, said Anders and one I'm not willing to take. The next day Anders went in to see Chris. Anders knocked on his door, you got a minute, asked Anders? For you, I have several, said Chris smiling. Anders walked in and closed the door, he went over and took Chris by the hand and lead him over to the small sofa and sat down. 

So I'm guessing you must be really confused right now, especially after me saying that there couldn't be anything between us and then I turn around and kiss you, said Anders. That's right, you...kissed...me, said Chris. Chris I'm sorry and I swear I'm not playing some kind of game with you, I understand, said Chris cutting Anders off. You understand what, said Anders? Anders whether or not you realized it, you were in a very vulnerable position last night and I think you just reacted, said Chris. I left last night because if I would have stayed, something more would have happened between us, said Chris. I could never take advantage of you like that, said Chris. Anders hugged Chris, I'm sorry I'm so confusing to you at times, said Anders. You have nothing to be sorry for, said Chris. Chris closed his eyes as he hugged Anders, enjoying the feel of him in his arms. 

Saturday came and Chris picked Anders up for Leon's party. You are going to have the best time said Chris. Anders smiled and raised his eyebrows. They arrived and walked in, the back yard was full of half-naked men and women. Leon walked up to Anders and Chris, Hey I'm so glad you could both make it, said Leon. It's good to see you again Anders, said Leon. Thanks for inviting me, said Anders. Anytime, said Leon. The changing house is over there, bar's over there and the grill is right there, so enjoy, said Leon. Chris went and changed into his trunks, Anders watched as Chris exited the changing house, his broad chest and chiseled abs were covered in a light covering of dark hair that glistened and gleamed for the suntan oil Chris had applied. Chris was incredible, but Anders had to resist the sexy giant man, but for how long? 

ANDERS, yelled Chris, get changed and join us in the pool, said Chris as he smiled at Chris and Leon in the pool. Anders went to the changing room and put on his trunks, perhaps he should have chosen different trunks. The black trunks he wore looked more like black trunk underwear and left very little to the imagination. Too late now, said Anders as he stepped out of the changing house. People began to stare and a few whistled as Anders walked by. Chris and Leon froze in the pool as Anders approached. HO-LY SHIT, said Leon removing his sunglasses and watched Anders walking towards the pool. Chris could only stare and smile at Anders as he walked up. How's the water, asked Anders? Hot, said Chris as he smiled even wider. Anders dipped his foot into the water, doesn’t' feel very hot, said Anders. I'll keep you warm, said Leon smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Anders climbs out of the pool, Chris and Leon watch in awe as Anders climbs out, their eyes glued to the perfect round ass Anders has. I have GOT to get ahold of that, said Leon. Chris begins to laugh, what's so funny, asked Leon? You have about as much chance with Anders as you do hitting the lottery, said Chris. Oh yeah, watch this, said Leon getting out of the pool. Leon walks over to Anders, are you having a good time, asked Leon giving Anders a large smile? I'm having a great time, thanks again for inviting me, said Anders. Leon sits down next to Anders, so Anders I was thinking and I would like to, Leon, said Anders cutting him off. I'm not going out with you, not today, not tomorrow or next week, said Anders. Chris was propped on the side of the pool listening attentively. Why not, asked Leon? Are you serious, asked Anders?

I'm a good looking guy, successful, fun, amazingly charming, and you're a pig, said Anders cutting Leon off. WHAT, said Leon looking shocked? Leon you are the worst kind of man there is, you only use people for your own selfish needs, and once your needs have been sated you are on to the next, said Anders. And for the record, I'd fuck Chris before I would even kiss you, said Anders standing and walking away. Chris bursts out laughing and clapping his hands, WAY TO GO KENNEDY, yelled Chris. Leon walks over and sits on the side of the pool next to Chris, I can't believe he turned me down, said Leon. You better watch out for Anders, he's got claws, big mutant fucking claws and if you piss him off he will shred you, laughed Chris. He turned me down, said Leon. The sun had gone down and the music began to play, something was brewing.

Anders took a drink of his wine as Chris walked up, having a good time, asked Chris? I am, said Anders. Anders noticed the redness on Chris' face, Anders ran his thumb across Chris' cheek, someone got sunburned, said Anders? Chris caught Anders hand in his as a slow song began to play, dance with me, said Chris smiling. Anders put his arms around Chris' neck as the two began to sway to the music. I'm really glad you came Anders, said Chris. Me too, said Anders smiling. Chris continued to look down at Anders handsome face, he wanted to kiss Anders so bad. Why are you staring at me like that, said Anders. How could I not stare at such a handsome man like you Anders, said Chris. Anders smiled and slid his arms around Chris' waist and laid his head against Chris' chest. Chris wrapped his arms around Anders shoulders and held him as they swayed to the music.

The song came to an end and Chris kissed the top of Anders head and gave him a little squeeze. Anders pulled back and looked up at Chris, thanks for the dance, said Anders. Anytime, said Chris smiling. A more modern song came on and the guests began to grind against each other, women began to take their tops off as one man and Leon had a young guy on his knees fucking his mouth. Two young guys walked up on each side of Chris, hey daddy you wanna play, said one of the young guys as they both rubbed Chris' muscled arms. Well that's my que, said Anders as he turned and took out his phone and walked away. Maybe another time, said Chris as he jogged to catch up with Anders. Hey, what are you doing, asked Chris? Calling an Uber, said Anders. Chris put his hand over Anders phone, why are you calling an Uber, said Chris? 

Well I'm not staying for this and I certainly don't want to hold you back from the festivities, said Anders as he looked around at the people as they were in different stages of undress and sexual acts. It's not really my scene, said Chris, come on we'll go somewhere else, said Chris as he walked Anders out. As they were driving Anders looked at Chris, if you want to drop me off at home and go back that's fine, said Anders. I'm good, said Chris. Are you telling me that you have never joined one of Leon's little sex parties, said Anders? Chris began to giggle, I didn't say that, said Chris as he continued to giggle. You've never joined in a sex party before, asked Chris? NO, said Anders. Really, said Chris? I mean I had a threesome one time, but nothing like back there, said Anders. You had a threesome, said Chris? Yes, said Anders. 

With who, asked Chris? I was dating this guy and he had this really hot friend and he asked if I wanted to have a threesome with him, said Anders. Did you like it, asked Chris smiling? It had it's advantages and disadvantages, said Anders. Chris was rock hard picturing Anders with two other guys, he would have loved to have been one of them. So just that one time, asked Chris? Yes, said Anders. Wow, you are just full of surprises, said Chris. What about you, have you been to a lot of Leon's parties, asked Anders? Depends on what you mean as a lot, said Chris. More than ten, asked Anders? Yes, chuckled Chris. Eww, you sleaze, said Anders laughing. What, it's consensual, said Chris laughing. Chris pulled up in front of Anders building, thanks for coming today Anders, said Chris. Thanks for asking me, said Anders. Good night Chris, said Anders. Good night, said Chris. 

Chris arrived home and was getting ready for bed when his phone rang, Redfield, said Chris answering. Redfield you old son of a bitch, how are you, said the voice. Major Evans, it's good to hear from you, said Chris. So I hear that they have you sitting behind a desk pushing papers around, said the Major. I'm an investigator for the BSAA now, said Chris. So it's true what I heard, said the Major. Chris chuckled, afraid so, said Chris. You don't belong behind some goddamn desk, you're a soldier Redfield and you belong where the action is, said the Major. The reason I'm calling is the Captain I had commanding ECHO Team was killed last week and I'm looking for a Captain to replace him so naturally you are my first choice, actually you are my only choice, said that Major. The job is yours if you want it Redfield, said the Major.

I'll tell you what, give me a couple of days to think it over, said Chris. Good man, said the Major, I'll talk to you then, said the Major and hung up. Chris went to bed, he dreamed of Anders all night and woke up several times wanting to see Anders. Chris spent the next day lost in thought of Anders, it was torture not being able to see him, kiss him, hold him. Chris tried to think up a reason to call Anders just to hear his voice, but everything he thought up just sounded lame and stupid. Chris drove to Anders apartment and stood outside his door getting ready to knock. Chris knew if he walked into Anders apartment it would be over for him, he would take Anders in his arms and kiss him, he would make love to Anders and be hopelessly lost in the handsome man. Chris left and drove back to his house and paced around for hours. 

Chris sat on his deck staring at the tress, the sky, the grass, everything reminded him of Anders. Then Chris had a thought, he needed to get away from Anders before he lost complete control. Chris picked up his phone and called Major Evans, you still want me to command ECHO Team, said Chris? Hell Yeah, said the Major. Then I accept, said Chris. I'll need a few days to transition and get things tied up at this end, said Chris. Call me when you're on your way, said the Major. The next morning Anders arrived at work, he walked into Chris' office to find Chris placing thing in a box. Going somewhere, asked Anders with a smile? Chris looked at Anders, yes Anders I am, said Chris. Chris walked over and took Anders hand and led him to the small sofa. I have taken the Command positions for ECHO Team, said Chris and I have to leave soon.

You mean "we" have to leave soon, said Anders. No, just me Anders, said Chris. What the Hell is going on Chris, said Anders as concern crossed his face? Chris took Anders hand, Anders I get weak around you, I mean I get physically and emotionally weak around you, said Chris. I have to restrain myself to keep from grabbing you and kissing you, said Chris. And I know that I am so fucking close to my breaking point it scares me, said Chris. I have transferred you to General Murdock upstairs, said Chris as he stood. Anders stood looking up at Chris, can't we at least talk about this, said Anders? I'm sorry Anders, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Anders on the forehead and closed his eyes. After a moment Chris breaks the kiss and walks out of the office. Two large tear drops fall from Anders eyes, Chris had left him. 

Chris stood at the small table outside the coffee house texting. I just got a call from Major Evans office requesting your transfer to his command, said Jill as she crossed her arms across her chest. You want to tell me what the Hell is going on, said Jill? He offered the position and I accepted, said Chris. Bullshit, why are you really leaving Chris, said Jill? I'm a soldier, I should be in the field not behind some desk, said Chris. This has something to do with Anders, doesn't it, said Jill? Chris continued to look at his phone, Anders has done nothing wrong, said Chris. Look at me Chris, said Jill. Chris looked at Jill, did you and Anders have some kind of fight or disagreement, said Jill? No, said Chris. Did he piss you off about something, asked Jill? Anders is innocent in all of this, said Chris. Jill snatched Chris' phone away from him, will you fucking talk to me, said Jill. 

Chris you and I have been friends for a VERY long time and I know when you're upset and when something is bothering you, said Jill. Chris looked at Jill, I have feelings for Anders, said Chris. Jill chuckled, tell me something that I don't already know, said Jill. I just go fucking stupid around him, do you know that I have to restrain myself from grabbing him and kissing him, said Chris. Jill looked at Chris and widened her eyes and nodded her head. I think about him all the time, I FUCKING DREAM ABOUT HIM, said Chris loudly. I can't wait to see him in the morning, he makes me laugh, he so fucking cute, said Chris. Jill busted out laughing, you are really fucking slow sometimes Redfield, Chris, you're in love, said Jill chuckling. I mean I personally never thought I would ever live to see the day that happened, but here we are, said Jill. 

So why are you running away, said Jill? Anders wants to keep things professional between us as long as we work together, said Chris. But you don't work together anymore, said Jill. Anders adjusted to working for General Murdock, he treated Anders very well. Pack a bag, we're going to London, said General Murdock. What's going on, asked Anders? A bombing at one of our Embassy's, said the General. Anders and the General landed and went to the bombing site, was anyone killed, asked Anders? Just a British soldier, the reinforced walls kept most of the blast out. Anders and the General began to look around when soldiers appeared, the General grabbed Anders and put him behind him. One of the soldier shot the General in the shoulder while another soldier grabbed Anders and put his hand over Anders mouth and a gun to his head.

Make a sound and it will be your last, said the man holding the gun to Anders head. The soldiers placed Anders in the back of a car and sped away. ECHO Team arrived, Chris made his way over to the gurney the General was on, are you alright General, said Chris? They took him Chris, said the General. They took who General, said Chris. Anders, said the general. Chris felt his heart drop from his chest when the general said Anders name. Chris turned to ECHO Team, one of our own has been taken hostage, an agent assistant named Anders Anderson, said Chris. I don't give a fuck if we have to tear London apart, we will find him and we will bring him home, safe and sound, said Chris. IS THAT FUCKING UNDERSTOOD, yelled Chris? SIR, YES SIR, yelled ECHO Team. Let's move out, said Chris.


	13. Chapter 13

Anders sat quietly on the chair as the man across from him sat smoking a cigarette. Can you at least tell me why I'm here, said Anders? Shut up, said the soldier without even looking at Anders. That's enough Wilson, said a tall man walking into the room. You're dismissed, said the man. The soldier got up and walked out. The tall man walked over to Anders, sorry about that, Wilson is just an asshole, said the man as he handed Anders a bottle of water. Who are you, why am I here, said Anders? My name is Sabastian Wesker, I'm the illegitimate son of Albert Wesker and you're here because I need something from the BSAA, said Sabastian. Anders looked at Sabastian, he was very handsome with his short dark red hair, bright blue eyes and almost surgically trimmed beard. I'm just an assistant agent, I don't have access to anything, said Anders. 

I know, said Sabastian. Then why am I here, said Anders. If the BSAA want's you back, then they will have to give me what I want, said Sabastian. Anders looked at Sabastian, the BSAA does not give in to terrorist demands, said Anders. They will if they want you back, said Sabastian. And if they don't, then what, said Anders? Let's hope it doesn't come to that, said Sabastian. You will be treated well while you're here Anders, I promise, said Sabastian. Sabastian looked at Anders handsome face, he felt sorry for Anders, he knew that Anders had no idea what was going on. I'll have one of the soldiers bring you some food if you like, said Sabastian? I'm afraid I'm not very hungry right now, but thank you, said Anders. Sabastian smiled, even though Anders was his prisoner he still said thank you. Hopefully this will all be over soon Anders and you can get back to your life, said Sabastian. 

REPORT, said Chris in a loud voice. We have footage of Anders being forced into a car and driven away to the south east sir, said the soldier. Bring up the map of south east London, said Chris. It's an industrial area, there are hundreds of warehouses and industrial plants, some are still in operation, some are abandoned, said the soldier. That's where he took Anders, said Chris. Send a recon team to scot out that area, have them report anything they find, said Chris. Chris walked into the bathroom and closed the door and leaned back against it, if he hadn't left Anders like he did Anders would be safe right now. Chris was worried about Anders, were they torturing him or worse, thought Chris. Chris knew one thing, he had to find Anders and bring him home. Chris stepped out of the bathroom, sir I think we may have found something, said the soldier. 

I'll stop back in a little while and check on you, said Sabastian. Wilson, yelled Sabastian. Wilson walked into the room, keep an eye on him, I'll be back in a little while, said Sabastian. Anders didn't like Wilson, he was mean and rude and he definitely didn't like the way Wilson looked at him. An hour had passed and Wilson stood and walked over to Anders, give me your hands, said Wilson. Why, said Anders? Wilson grabbed Anders around the throat, you don't fucking question me, you DO as I fucking tell you, hissed Wilson. Wilson grabbed Anders wrists and placed handcuffs on them. Wilson walked behind Anders and put his hands on Anders shoulders, I never liked good looking guys like you, they wouldn't even give me the time of day, said Wilson as he began to rub Anders shoulders. Wilson leaned down to Anders ear, I bet you're a real good fuck, said Wilson. 

Anders shot to his feet and backed away from Wilson. Wilson moved quickly and grabbed Anders, Anders clenched both of his hands together and landed a solid hit to the side of Wilson's face. YOU LITTLE BASTARD, yelled Wilson as he punched Anders in the face and knocked him to the floor. Wilson pulled Anders from the floor and slammed him face first against the wall. Wilson kicked Anders feet apart, he could feel Wilson begin to grind his crotch against his ass. You like it rough, growled Wilson, good cause I'm going to fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked before pretty boy. Wilson turned Anders around and roughly kissed Anders, you like that don't you bitch boy, laughed Wilson. FUCK YOU, yelled Anders as he drove his knee hard into Wilson's groin. Wilson fell to the floor holding his crotch and coughed. 

Anders ran to the door and began to kick it and scream for help. Anders didn't see Wilson get up, Wilson grabbed Anders and spun him around and landed several pinches to Anders face and then slung Anders to the floor. Wilson sat on Anders abdomen and held his cuffed hands above his head, you want it real rough, said Wilson as he tore Anders shirt down the middle. Anders began to scream at Wilson to get off of him. Suddenly Wilson is pulled from Anders, Sabastian punched Wilson sending Wilson to the floor. TAKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT INTO CUSTODY, yelled Sabastian. Two soldiers grabbed Wilson and dragged him out the door. Sabastian turned to Anders, Anders began to scoot away from Sabastian. It's alright Anders, I'm not going to hurt you, said Sabastian. Bring me a med kit, said Sabastian as he approached Anders. 

Sabastian looked and seen the blood running from Anders nose and mouth, Sabastian kneeled in front of Anders, I'm so sorry Anders, this is not how we treat our prisoners, said Sabastian. Sabastian seen the ripped shirt on Anders, bring me a clean shirt for him, said Sabastian. Sabastian opened the med kit and started to clean the blood from Anders face, Jesus Anders I'm sorry, I swear if I had any idea he was going to do something like this I would have never left you alone with him, said Sabastian. Sabastian looked at Anders face, he seen the tears that rolled down Anders face, Sabastian wiped the tears away with his thumb. Sabastian removed the hand cuffs from Anders and helped him up, he watched as Anders trembled. Sabastian put his arms around Anders, Wilson will pay for what he did to you Anders, I promise, said Sabastian. 

Sabastian handed Anders a clean shirt, I'll give you some privacy, said Sabastian as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Anders took off the torn shirt and pulled the t-shirt on that Sabastian had given him. A single gunshot rang out and made Anders jump. Sabastian came in a moment later carrying some food, Wilson has been dealt with, I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat, said Sabastian. Anders sat down and began to nibble at the food, he looked at Sabastian, did you shoot Wilson, asked Anders? Yes, said Sabastian. I don't consider myself a terrorist, and I treat people how I would like to be treated, said Sabastian. What he tried to do to you violates everything I stand for and I will not tolerate any of my men taking advantage or hurting anyone, said Sabastian. I'm sorry he did that to you Anders, said Sabastian. 

Are you telling me that you are a "caring terrorist", said Anders with a slight smile? Sabastian chuckled at seeing Anders slight smile, I don't consider myself a terrorist, but I guess that's how I must be viewed, said Sabastian. I won't allow any of my men to prey or take advantage of the vulnerable or innocent, said Sabastian. You are completely innocent in all of this Anders, said Sabastian as he ran the back of his hand down Anders cheek. Wilson will never hurt anyone ever again, said Sabastian. Sabastian looked at Anders, even with his swollen nose and split lip, Anders was still an incredibly handsome young man. I guess you and I should start negotiations, said Anders. Sabastian looked at Anders curiously, negotiations, said Sabastian? The best way to get the BSAA to listen to you is to tell me what you want, I'll call them and present your demands, said Anders. 

Have they found anything, asked Chris? Nothing yet sir, said the soldier. Keep searching, said Chris. Chris, said Jill as she walked over to him. I got here as soon as I could, what do we know so far, asked Jill. Not a whole lot, we know Anders was taken, but we don't know by who or what they want, said Chris. How long ago did they take Anders, asked Jill? A little over four hours ago, but no one has contacted us, said Chris. Maybe it wasn't terrorist that took him, said Jill. What do you mean, said Chris? There has been no demands made for his release, maybe someone else has him, said Jill. Who, said Chris? It could be Human Trafficker's, said Jill. They target people whom they think are vulnerable and then sell them into the sex industry, said Jill. Chris almost threw up at the thought of Anders being used in the sex industry. 

How do I know I can trust you, asked Sabastian? Because you hold all the cards, said Anders. You have me in an unknown location, no way of escape, and it would be in my best interest to cooperate and help you get whatever it is that you're after, said Anders. What is it that you want, asked Anders? My father’s research, said Sabastian. The BSAA took all of it when they killed him, said Sabastian. So, you want to create a new virus, said Anders? Yes, but not to hurt people, but to heal them, said Sabastian. My father was obsessed with power and control and that's what led to his downfall, said Sabastian. I believe there is a way to use the virus to help heal people and prevent other diseases, said Sabastian. It sounds noble, but other men have started off on that very same path and became corrupt, cruel, and vindictive, said Anders. 

So how do you know the same thing won't happen to me, said Sabastian? Exactly, said Anders. I can only reassure you that it won't, said Sabastian. And what happens to me when I contact the BSAA and they refuse to hand over the research, are you simply going to put a bullet in my head and move on, asked Anders? Sabastian looked at Anders, I don't want to hurt you Anders, said Sabastian. Whether you want to hurt me or not doesn't matter, it's what you will do if you don't get what you want that I'm concerned about, said Anders. Anders stood and walked away from the table and turned to Sabastian, give me your phone and I will contact Director Valentine, said Anders. Sabastian stood and walked over to Anders and handed him his phone, the phone connects with a satellite and cannot be traced, said Sabastian. Understood, said Anders.

Anders dialed the emergency number all agents and staff are to use in case of abduction. This is Agent Assistant Anders Anderson, I am being held hostage in London and I have the demands for my release, please connect me to Director Valentine, said Anders. Jill looked down at her phone and seen the number, it's them, said Jill placing her phone on speaker. This is Director Jill Valentine, whom am I speaking with. Agent Assistant Anders Anderson ma'am, said Anders. ANDERS, said Chris. Jill held up her finger to Chris. What are the demands asked Jill? Sabastian Wesker is demanding that all of his father’s research be turned over to him for my release, said Anders. And if we don't, said Jill? Sabastian took the phone from Anders, then he dies, said Sabastian. Chris grabbed the phone from Jill, YOU HURT HIM AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, yelled Chris into the phone. 

Jill took the phone back from Chris, sorry about that, said Jill. Where do we make the exchange, said Jill? You will download everything onto a hard drive and meet my man at the old Fisher warehouse in south east London, you will hand it over to him, said Sabastian. Once I have verified the data Anders will be released unharmed, said Sabastian. You have two hours, if you fail to show or attempt any sort of capture, Anders will die, use you time wisely director, said Sabastian and hung up. Anders looked at Sabastian, guess you are a terrorist after all, said Anders.


	14. Chapter 14

What are you waiting for, said Chris? The BSAA cannot turn that data over to him Chris, there's no telling what he would do with it or the kind of havoc he would release on the world, said Jill. HE'S GOING TO KILL ANDERS GODDAMNI IT, yelled Chris. I know you have feelings for Anders, but we can't meet his demands, said Jill. Chris kicked a chair across the room as he stormed out of the room. Chris wait, said Jill. Jill ran after Chris down the hallway, CHRIS WAIT, yelled Jill. Chris turned to Jill, his face red, his body trembling. We're not giving up on Anders, if you will calm down enough, I'll tell you my plan, said Jill. I am going to download just enough of Wesker's data to make Sabastian think he has all of the data he asked for, said Jill. A tiny tracking device will be installed in the jump drive we will give him and then we can track him back to Anders, said Jill.

I want to be the one to make the drop off, said Chris. Why, said Jill? I want to see what kind of soldiers this Sabastian has, said Chris. Jill looked at Chris for a moment, alright, but you do or say nothing, said Jill. You hand over the drive and you walk away, understood, said Jill? Understood, said Chris. Anders sat staring out the small window, he had the overwhelming feeling that he would never see another sunrise. Can I get you anything, came Sabastian's voice behind Anders? I like to write a letter to my family and friends if that's okay, said Anders? Anders I'm not going to hurt you, said Sabastian smiling. Do you think I'm going to hurt you Anders, asked Sabastian? I think that you are determined to get your fathers data, and I think that you will do whatever you have to get it, said Anders. And if that means hurting or killing me, I think you would do just that, said Anders. 

Anders watched as Sabastian left, the door wasn't locked. Anders walked over and put his ear to the door, he could hear voices just on the other side of the door. Anders walked back over to the table and sat down. The door opened and in walked Sabastian, he walked over to Anders and sat down a pen and a pad of paper. I brought you some food as well, said Sabastian sitting down the container of food. Thank you for the pen and paper, said Anders. Sabastian sat down, aren't you going to eat, said Sabastian? I'm not hungry, said Anders as he began to write. Sabastian placed his hand over Anders and stopped him from writing, so you're just not going to eat, asked Sabastian? Anders looked at Sabastian, it's kind of hard to have an appetite when you're a hostage, said Anders. Anders I swear, I'm not going to hurt you, said Sabastian. 

Jill handed Chris the jump drive, you hand this over and you walk away, said Jill. Understood, said Chris. Go and meet Sabastian's man and come straight back here, no following him, no fighting, said Jill. Chris climbed in the jeep and drove to the location and parked, there was no one there. Chris got out of the jeep, place your hands above your head and go down on your knees, came a voice from nowhere. Chris went to his knees holding the drive in one hand as he put his hands above his head. Do not move, said a voice behind Chris. The soldier took the drive out of Chris' hand and put it in his pocket. Is Anders alright, asked Chris? He's fine, said the soldier. Stay as you are for five minutes, then get back in your jeep and leave, said the soldier. If you attempt to follow me, I will contact Sabastian and he will shoot Anders in the head, do you understand, said the soldier? 

Yes, said Chris. Chris remained as he was until Jill and the other soldiers showed up. Chris stood, are we tracing the signal, asked Chris? Yes sir, it's headed south sir. Do you think they suspect anything, asked Jill? The soldier that took the drive from me was trained well, I never even saw his face, said Chris. The tracker is still moving ma'am, said the soldier. He's probably circling to make sure he hasn't been followed, said Chris. You think, said Jill? It's what I would do, said Chris. Jill could see the worry on Chris' face, I'm sure Anders is fine. said Jill. How fine will he be if Sabastian figures out he's been duped, said Chris? We'll have Sabastian's location by then, we'll get Anders back and then you can take him out for a nice dinner, smiled Jill. Chris chuckled, that's only if he is still speaking to me, said Chris. This whole situation is my fault, said Chris. 

How is all of this your fault, asked Jill? If I hadn't taking the position with ECHO Team and left Anders, he would have never came to London and he wouldn't be a hostage right now, said Chris. Well I have a news flash for you Redfield, if you still worked for me, it would have been you and Anders I sent here to London and not the general, said Jill. But I could have protected him better, said Chris. You don't know that Chris, Sabastian is a professional, he and his men used the element of surprise and that's how they got Anders, said Jill. But if I had better control over my feelings I wouldn't have left in the first place, said Chris. Jill put her hand on Chris' shoulder, we all love who we love, said Jill. And when those feelings surface, it's impossible to control them, said Jill. Ma'am we have a location, said the soldier. Where, said Jill? Two miles south of here, said the soldier.

Sabastian sat across the table from Anders as he wrote. That's an awful lot of writing you're doing, said Sabastian. I have a lot to say, said Anders as he continued to write. Anders look at me, said Sabastian. Anders looked across the table at Sabastian. When my guy get's back with the data, I'm letting you go, said Sabastian. What if it's not really the data you wanted, said Anders? Sabastian smiled, then I guess I will have to formulate a new plan, said Sabastian. Sabastian took Anders hand, Anders you are a beautiful man, anyone with eyes can see that, said Sabastian. But you are also a beautiful man on the inside, said Sabastian. Maybe if I hadn't had you abducted, and I asked you out, you may have considered going out with me, said Sabastian? Anders smiled, well you are kinda cute, said Anders chuckling. Sabastian smiled, you think, said Sabastian? 

There was a knock on the door, come, said Sabastian? A soldier walked in and over to Sabastian and handed him the drive. Sabastian stood, I want you to take Anders to the Queen's Plaza and drop him off, said Sabastian. Anders stood and Sabastian walked over to him and placed his hand on Anders cheek. Perhaps if we had met under different circumstances this would have had a completely different ending, said Sabastian as he smiled at Anders. Guess we'll never know, said Anders as he smiled at Sabastian. Is everyone in position, said Chris over the com? Yes sir, answered the soldiers. Remember, we need Sabastian alive, Kilmore, Gurney, you only objective is to locate Anders and secure him, understood, said Chris. Yes sir, answered the two soldiers. Move out, said Chris as they made their way towards the warehouse. 

Anders picked up the letters he had written and put them in his pocket, are you ready, asked the soldier? Yes, said Anders. Anders stepped outside the door to find Sabastian leaning over a soldiers shoulder looking at a computer screen. Sabastian stood and smiled at Anders, to which Anders smiled back. Anders turned and started down the hall when Chris and a group of soldiers came around the corner. Anders saw Chris and before he could speak Chris began to yell at Anders to get down. Before Anders could react, gun and rifle fire erupted from both sides. Anders body jerked, he felt like someone had punched him in the back, Anders looked down at his chest and could see the crimson stain begin to spread across his chest. Anders looked at Chris before falling to his knees, Chris, said Anders as he fell to the floor.

Chris screamed Anders name and charged forward, sliding to a halt next Anders on the floor and firing his rifle. Echo team went after Sabastian and his men. Chris dropped his rifle and took Anders head in his hands, ANDERS, said Chris. Anders looked up at Chris, his mouth moving but no sound coming out as blood ran from the corner of his mouth. NO, NO, NO, said Chris, hang on Anders, said Chris. I NEED A MEDIC IN HERE, ANDERS HAS BEEN SHOT, screamed Chris over his com. Anders placed his hand on Chris' cheek and gave him a slight smile before going limp in Chris' hands. ANDERS, screamed Chris, Anders please don't do this to me, said Chris as he held Anders against his chest. Please Anders, don't leave me, said Chris as he began to cry and hold Anders. Jill and the medics came running up, Chris you have to let go of him so the medics can help him, said Jill.

Chris laid Anders on the floor and a medic began to check Anders. He's got a pulse, but it's very weak, said the medic. They loaded Anders on a stretcher and ran down the hallway. Chris stood and watched as they took Anders down the hallway. CAPTAIN, said Jill in a firm tone. You have a duty to do, said Jill. Chris looked at Jill, large tears running down his face and nodded to Jill before heading towards the sound of gun fire. Chris and ECHO team were able to capture Sabastian and his men and took them into custody. I need an update on Anders condition, said Chris over his com? Nothing yet sir, said a soldier replying to Chris' request. We can finish up here sir if you would like to go check on Anders, said one of Echo team. Call me if you need me, said Chris as he ran towards the SUV and tore off down the road. 

Jill, said Chris as he jogged down the hallway of the hospital, any word yet, asked Chris? They took him into emergency surgery, said Jill, that's all I know right now. After four and a half hours a surgeon walked out and over to Jill. Hello Ms. Valentine, I'm Dr. Regis Gunther and I'm the one that performed Anders surgery. Is he going to be alright, asked Chris? It doesn't look good, said the Dr. Gunther. Anders was shot with a large caliber round, it entered through his back and exited through the front of his chest, said Dr. Gunther. It perforated one of his lungs, cracked his sternum in half and did damage to his heart and liver, said the doctor. I'm sorry, but Anders will probably not make it until morning, the damage is just too extensive, said the doctor. I want to see him, said Chris as tears rolled down his face. Of course, said the doctor as Chris and Jill followed him to Anders.

Chris pulled up a chair and sat next to Anders bed, he looked at the respiration tube in Anders mouth and the IV's in his arms. Chris took Anders hand and broke down crying, I'm so sorry Anders, cried Chris. Jill put her hand on Chris' shoulder, there's still a chance, Anders is a strong young man, said Jill. After a few minutes Jill left. Chris continued to hold Anders hand and kiss it, please Anders, don't leave me, please, said Chris. Fight Anders, come back to me, cried Chris. Jill walked into Anders room the next morning to find Chris with his head laying on Anders bed, holding Anders hand against his face as he slept. Jill had to smile at the sight. Jill placed her hand on Chris' shoulder and gently shook him, Chris, said Jill. Chris came awake and shot to his feet looking down at Anders. Anders, said Chris. It's just me, said Jill. 

Chris rubbed his face. There's been no change, said Chris. Yes there has, said Jill. Chris looked at Jill with a confused look, what are you talking about, said Chris? They said he wouldn't make it through the night, but he's still here, said Jill looking down at Anders. Chris looked at Anders and smiled, yes he is, said Chris. I want you to go get something to eat and then get some shut eye, said Jill. I can't leave him, said Chris almost panicked. Do I have to order you Chris, said Jill. I'll stay for a while, I will call you immediately if there is any change, said Jill. Chris reluctantly left and checked into a hotel, he bought some clothes and went to his room. Chris took a long, hot shower, breaking down in the shower a few times. Chris ordered food and to his surprise was able to eat all of it. Chris laid back on the bed and fell asleep quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Four days had passed and the doctors kept Anders in a medically induced coma. A nurse came in to check the machines. Chris saw a tear roll down Anders check. He's crying, said Chris, is he in pain, asked Chris? A nurse took a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at the tear. He's not crying, said the nurse, his body is just providing moisture to his eyes in the form of tears, said the nurse. Chris smiled. Jill walked into the room and set down the flowers she was carrying. Jill looked down at Anders and smiled, how are you doing Chris, asked Jill? Good, said Chris as shook his head and tears filled his eyes. Jill hugged Chris, I just wish he would wake up, said Chris. He will, said Jill. Jill looked down at Anders and saw a tear running down his cheek, he's crying, said Jill. Chris chuckled, no it's his body keeping his eyes moist, said Chris.

Chris opened a drawer on the night stand to find a tissue. He saw Anders wallet, watch and some paper folded up. Chris found a tissue and wiped Anders eyes. I have to fly back to the states later today, said Jill. I call you to see how he is, said Jill. Jill hugged Chris and left. More tears appeared on Anders face and Chris opened the drawer to get another tissue when he looked at the folded up paper and took them out. Chris opened the sheets of paper, he soon realized that they were letters that Anders had written to his friends and family. Anders must have thought that Sabastian was going to kill him and wanted to write something to everyone. Chris shuffled through the letters when he noticed one of the letters was addressed to him. Chris began to read the letter Anders had written to him.

Dear Chris,  
If you're reading this, things did not work out for me. Please don't be sad, I know it sounds stupid when people write that but it is how I feel. I want to let you know what a wonderful man I think you are. I know you don't like to let everyone know what a kind and caring person you are, but I have witnessed it on countless occasions. The time that you and I spent together working and hanging out was very special to me. I wanted to let you know that I do regret not pursuing my feelings for you. I should have not allowed the fact that you're my boss to get in the way of how I truly felt for you. I can't call the feelings I have for you love, but it is as close to love as you can get without calling it love. I hope that makes sense to you. Know that there were times I just wanted to grab you and kiss you and be held in those big strong arms of yours. You are more than special to me Chris, you're very precious to me. Aside from being insanely hot (which goes without saying) you are a rare man, a man that stands up for what he believes in and always does what you thinks is right. That's not just honorable, it's down-right sexy.  
Anders

Large, heavy tears fell from Chris' eyes onto the letter. Chris folded the letter and put it in his pocket. Chris wiped his eyes and looked down at Anders. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders on his forehead, please, please, please, come back to me Anders, whispered Chris. A week had passed and Chris remained at Anders bedside. Chris would read and tells Anders stories along with the occasional dirty joke. Chris phone rang, it was Jill. How is he, asked Jill? The same, said Chris. I'm sorry Chris but I need you to come back to the US, there is outbreak and I need you and ECHO Team to contain it, said Jill. I can't just leave Anders, said Chris. I know how hard this is for you, but I need you to be a soldier right now and to do your duty, said Jill. Yes ma'am, said Chris and hung up. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders on his forehead, I'll be back as soon as I can, whispered Chris.

Is he dead, said Samantha as she stood in Jill's doorway? Jill stood, no, he's not dead, said Jill. Please come in Samantha, said Jill. Samantha walked over and sat in a chair in front of Jill's desk, Jill took the seat next to her. Where is Anders, asked Samantha? I'm not supposed to say anything but I know how close you and Anders are, said Jill. Anders was shot a few weeks ago in London, and it is a serious wound he has, said Jill. Samantha covered her mouth with her hand as she began to cry. They have Anders in a medically induced coma so that he can heal, said Jill. Is he going to make it, asked Samantha? The doctors are hopeful and Anders is healing, said Jill. I'm confident that Anders will make a full recovery and be home very soon, said Jill. Thank you Jill, said Samantha. I'll let you know of any change in his condition, said Jill.

Let's get them rounded up ECHO Team, said Chris over his com. We can't allow this outbreak to go any further, if it reaches Chicago we are fucked, said Chris. Chris and ECHO Team were finally able to contain the outbreak. Chris looked at his phone, no calls and no word on Anders. Chris pulled up a picture of him and Anders that he took at Leon's pool party, Chris smiled at the picture of Anders kissing him on the cheek. Chris' phone began to ring, Redfield, said Chris answering. What, said Chris as he almost dropped the rifle in his hand. Anders was awake and they were transferring him back to the states. Chris began to tremble and fought against the tears that wanted to fill his eyes. Let's get this wrapped up, there's somewhere else I need to be, said Chris. After a few hours the outbreak had been contained, Chris tore off for the airfield.

Chris paced back and forth and fidgeted with his phone. Would you please stop pacing and sit down, said Jill? Where is that plane, said Chris in an annoyed tone. He flying on a plane, not the space shuttle, said Jill. You don't think something happened to the plane, said Chris? Jill stood and walked over to Chris, the plane will be here in a little while, said Jill. I know you're excited to see Anders, but you need to relax a little, said Jill. Jill's phone rang, thank you commander, said Jill and hung up. The plane will be landing in five minutes, said Jill. Chris stood looking out the window turning his phone around in his hand, five minutes, said Chris. The plane landed and Chris shot straight for it. Two soldiers rolled the gurney with Anders on it off the back of the plane. Chris went straight to the gurney and looked down at Anders. WHY IS HE NOT AWAKE, yelled Chris into the face of one of the soldiers?

I'm sorry sir, but the doctor ordered for him to be sedated so the flight wouldn't be so hard on him, said the soldier. Chris, you need to calm down, said Jill. Please take him to the infirmary, said Jill. Chris and Jill watched as they loaded Anders in the back of the transport and drove away. Jill noticed that Chris was trembling and placed her hand on his arm. It's alright Chris, he will be awake very soon, said Jill. Chris and Jill walked into the infirmary and up to the desk, what room is Anders Anderson in, said Chris? Let me see, said the nurse as she looked on the clip board. WHAT ROOM NOW, yelled Chris? The nurse jumped at Chris' loud command, 7A, sir, said the nurse. Chris turned and started down the hallway, I'm sorry, said Jill to the nurse as she ran to catch up with Chris. Chris found the room and walked in, he looked at Anders asleep on the bed.

Why is he still sleeping, said Chris in irritated whisper? Probably because the sedative hasn't worn off yet, said Jill. Calm down, he'll be awake soon, said Jill. SHIT, said Chris in a hushed tone. What is it, asked Jill? I should have brought him some flowers, said Chris. Jill covered the smile forming on her face, I'll stay here, why don't you run out and get him some, said Jill? What if he wakes up while I'm gone, said Chris? I think you have time, said Jill chuckling. Chris walked outside and down the street, there was a florist just a block away from the BSAA HQ building. Chris walked in, I need some flowers, said Chris. What’s the occasion, asked the florist? Well, he was in a medically induced coma, but then they brought him out of it, but then they sedated him so they could fly him back here and he should be waking up soon, said Chris smiling.

Okay, said the florist smiling, sounds like you need a custom arrangement, said the florist. Anything particular you want in the arrangement, asked the florist? Some roses, said Chris. But not red ones, well, thought Chris, yeah go ahead and put a few red ones in there, said Chris. What's the tall flowers in that bucket called, asked Chris? Those are gladiolus, said the florist, throw a few those in and what's those big white things called, said Chris pointing at another bucket? Those are Casa Blanca lilies, said the florist. Put some of those in there too, said Chris. After ten minutes the florist finished the arrangement. Chris studied the vase with all of the flowers, do you think it needs some more, asked Chris? Honestly, I don't think we get another flower in the vase, said the florist smiling. Does it look alright, asked Chris? I'm sure he will love it, said the florist.

Chris walked back to the infirmary and into Anders room. Do you think he's going to like them, said Chris whispering? I think he's going to love them, whispered Anders. Chris' head jerked to Anders bed, Anders, said Chris? That is a lot of flowers Chris, said Anders smiling. Chris shot to Anders side and pulled him into a hug, you're awake, said Chris and tears began to rain from his eyes as he held Anders. I'm okay Chris, whispered Anders. Chris kissed the side of Anders head and continued to hold him. Thank you for coming back, whispered Chris. Anders pulled back from Chris, well someone has to look after you, said Anders. Anders saw the tears on Chris' face, Hey, said Anders as he put his arms around Chris and held him. Chris could not hold back his emotions any longer as he cried into Anders neck. I'm so sorry Anders, cried Chris.

Anders pulled back from Chris and wiped the tears from Chris' face, what are you sorry for, it wasn't you that shot me, said Anders? But if I hadn't been such a dumb ass you never would have gone to London to begin with, or at the very least I could have been there to protect you, said Chris. Anders pulled Chris' forehead against his, now you listen to me, none of this is your fault, said Anders. It was one of Sabastian's men that shot me, and I'm sure he probably didn't mean to, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, said Anders. The bottom line is I'm here and I'm going to be alright, said Anders. Chris smiled, I love it when you convince me everything is going to be okay, said Chris. Hello Anders, said the doctor as he walked in, I'm Dr. Granger. How are feeling, asked Dr. Granger. Alright, but my legs and arms kind of ache, said Anders.

What's that mean, said Chris looking at the doctor? Dr. Granger smiled, it means that Anders has a mild case of neuropathy, said Dr. Granger. What's that, asked Anders? Where you were confined to bed for an extended period of time, you weren't using the muscles in your arms and legs and over time they became weak from not being use, said Dr. Granger. Once you start moving around the strength will return, said Dr. Granger. You might want to walk the length of the hallway a couple of times a day, it would definitely help, said Dr. Granger. When can I go home, asked Anders? I want to keep you a little while longer for observation and to begin your physical therapy, said Dr. Granger. Anders threw the covers back and went to stand up, easy said Chris as he helped Anders stand. Anders started to fall but Chris was able to get his arm around Anders waist in time.

Chris looked behind Anders and smiled at seeing his small round ass through the open gown. Chris also noticed that Anders had lost considerable weight. Anders you have lost weight, said Chris. That's the other area I would like for you to work on, said Dr. Granger. During your coma you lost twenty pounds, said Dr. Granger. Can I bring him some food, asked Chris? Absolutely, said the doctor. The higher the caloric content the better, at least for a while, said the doctor, I'll check back with you later. What do you say we go for a walk down the hall, said Anders? Chris held onto Anders waist as they made their way down the hall. Anders stopped. You okay, asked Chris. Anders smiled, my legs just hurt, said Anders. You want me to carry you back to the room, asked Chris. Anders laughed, I think it's better if I walk, said Anders.


	16. Chapter 16

Chris hummed as he made his way down the hallway to Anders room. Chris walked into Anders room and was greeted by a smiling Anders. Are you excited, said Chris? To get the hell out of here, YES, said Anders. Anders stood and walked over to his bag, Anders still looked thin from the coma. How about I take you to lunch, said Chris walking over to Anders? Chris you have brought me breakfast, lunch and dinner every day for a week, said Anders. I like watching you eat, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris and gave him a curious look. You like to watch me eat, said Anders raising his eyebrows? Yeah, that didn't come out the way I planned it, said Chris. Anders laughed, I know what you meant and I appreciate what you are trying to do, said Anders. Chris looked down at Anders, you look thin and you need to gain a little more weight back, said Chris. 

Anders hugged Chris, you are too sweet sometimes, said Anders. There's this great new rib place that just opened, what do you say we go chew on some pig, said Chris? Sure, said Anders. Chris drove to the restaurant, upon entering a group of people at a table stood and started cheering. Anders recognized the group as friends and people from the BSAA. Anders laughed and turned to Chris, I should have known you were setting me up, said Anders. Chris smiled down at Anders, welcome back, said Chris as he hugged Anders. Samantha rushed forward and hugged Anders, my god you're so skinny, what's your secret, said Samantha? Get shot in the chest, laughed Anders. The group sat and ate, everyone was happy to see Anders again. If you're feeling up to it, I would like for you to return to work next week, said Jill smiling. 

How's the General, asked Anders? He's well, but I have assigned you to someone else, said Jill grinning. Who, said Anders? Someone I think you're familiar with, said Jill chuckling. Who, asked Anders? Me, said Chris looking at Anders. Anders looked at Chris, I'm being assigned to ECHO Team, said Anders? Chris and Jill laughed, I'm no longer with ECHO Team, Jill gave me my old job back, said Chris grinning. Anders hugged Chris around the neck, Chris this is great, the Dynamic Duo are back, said Anders. Chris continued to look at Anders, and I promise I won't run away again, said Chris. Better not, said Anders grinning. I should probably get you home so you can rest, said Chris. Anders hugged everyone and thanked them for the surprising him. Chris walked Anders up to his apartment, you could stay at my house for a couple of days if you like, said Chris shoving his hands into his pockets? 

Anders walked over and hugged Chris. Chris you have done enough, I'll be fine, said Anders. If you need anything, if you need your back scratched, you call me, said Chris. Anders chuckled, I promise. Chris kissed Anders on top of his head and hugged him. Anders had been resting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Anders opened the door to find Samantha standing there, since when do you knock, said Anders. Well I didn't know if you and Chris were in here going at it, so I thought it best to knock, said Samantha. So how do you feel, asked Samantha as she closed the door? Good, a little tired, but I'll be back to normal in no time said Anders. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, said Samantha, what do you remember, asked Samantha? It felt like someone had punched me in the back really hard and then my chest started burning, said Anders.

I remember I looked down at my chest and I could see a blood stain spreading across it. I remember falling to my knees and calling for Chris. Then Chris was holding me and then I don't remember anything until I woke up in London, said Anders. I have something for you, said Anders as he got up and walked into another room, Anders returned and handed Samantha a folded piece of paper. What's this, asked Samantha? When I was being help hostage I wrote everyone I cared for a letter letting them know how much they meant to me, said Anders, in case Sabastian did kill me. So why are you giving this to me now, said Samantha? Because I want you to have it, said Anders. Samantha read the letter and started crying and threw her arms around Anders neck, I love you, you big ol' homo, said Samantha. I love you too, you sleazy slut, said Anders laughing.

Chris called Anders the next day, I wanted to see if you felt up to a trip to the lake, asked Chris. Sure, said Anders. I'll be there in five minutes, said Chris. Chris drove to the lake, he and Anders walked around the lake and talked. Anders sat down on the sand and looked out over the water. Chris cupped Anders chin and smiled at him, I'm glad you're alright, said Chris. Me too, said Anders smiling. I want to talk to you about something, said Chris. What's on your mind, said Anders? Chris reached into his pocket and took out the letter Anders had written him and handed it to Anders. What's this, said Anders? Read it, said Chris. Anders opened the letter and immediately recognized the letter he had written to Chris. He looked down further and noticed that Chris had written something to him.

My Dearest Anders,   
I'm so sorry that it almost took me losing you to finally be brave enough embrace my feelings for you. When you we laying in that bed in London, I begged you to come back to me and you did. So from this point forward I want you to know that I care a great deal for you and I plan on showing you just how much everyday I have with you. You said in your letter to me that you had strong feelings for me but you said you couldn't call it love, but it was close. I do love you Anders and I have for a while now. I can call it love because I know that's what I have for you. You are the sexiest man I have ever met and you completely drive me insane sometimes, but I love it. You have this unique ability to draw people in and hold them there. You care far too much some times, but I have learned that it is just who you are. So I'm asking you for a chance, just a single chance to show you how much I love you and just how happy I can make you. I'm willing to take the risk if you are.  
Chris

Anders looked at Chris, Chris leaned down and kissed Anders before he could speak. Let me love you Anders, said Chris. Anders pulled Chris down into a kiss as Chris gently laid Anders against the sand. I promise that I will dedicate my life to making you happy, said Chris. Anders when you were in that hospital bed I realized I couldn't be without you, I am completely addicted to you, said Chris. Anders smiled. You obviously read the letter already and know how I feel about you Chris, said Anders. I think we should give it a chance, said Anders. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders passionately. I promise you'll never regret it Anders, said Chris. Chris' phone rang, aren't you going to get that, said Anders? Let whoever it is call back, said Chris as he kissed Anders again. It could be important, said Anders. Chris took out his phone, Redfield. 

NOW, said Chris. Understood, said Chris and hung up. Chris pressed his forehead against Anders, that was Jill, looks like I'm going to Seattle, said Chris. Chris kissed Anders once more, I told you I should have let them call back, said Chris smiling. Chris dropped Anders off at home and drove to HQ. Chris came walking into the briefing room smiling and sat down. Jill and Leon looked at Chris, what's got you in such a good mood, asked Leon. Chris chuckled, Anders, said Chris. Are you still pining for that guy, said Leon? Nope, said Chris grinning ear to ear, we're dating. What, said Jill? Chris told the story of the letter that Anders had written him and how he had written Anders back on the same letter. Christopher Redfield, I had no idea you were such a romantic, said Jill. It's all because of Anders, said Chris as a goofy grin took over his face. That shit really works, said Leon? 

It was Monday morning and Chris walked into his office only to find Anders sitting in front of his desk. Could you close the door please, said Anders. Chris closed the door and walked over and sat down behind his desk. Is everything alright Anders, asked Chris? Yes and no, said Anders. You know you never did give me a proper interview, said Anders. Didn't need to, I already knew you were the one for the job, said Chris as he leaned back in his chair. Interesting, said Anders. You know I heard a rumor about you when I first started here, said Anders. What kind of rumor, said Chris putting his hands behind his head. That you have a very "unique" way of interviewing people, especially young, hot interns, said Anders. You heard that did you, smiled Chris. Yes, and I heard that you are looking for individuals with a "very specific skill set", said Anders. 

Really, said Chris smiling. Well Anders you should know that my "testing" can be rather....intense, said Chris. I have all kinds of "special assignments" and "special tasks" that will need to be taken care of, said Chris grinning. Do you think that you can "handle" the challenge, said Chris? I believe I can, said Anders smiling. Are you sure, I mean I have "a lot" to give and it's "a lot" to take, said Chris with a slightly sinister grin on his face? Well why don't you put me to the test and see just how well equipped I am and just how adaptable I can be, said Anders as he straddle Chris in his chair. Show me what you got, said Chris as he pulled Anders down into a kiss. Let's start with the "oral" part of the test, said Chris. Anders reached down and unbuttoned Chris' slacks. Be careful there's a whole lot of man waiting behind that zipper, said Chris. I'm counting on it, said Anders. 

Anders pulled down Chris' zipper, a thick nine inch cock came into view. Let the test begin, smiled Chris. Anders slid down Chris' body, placing his knees on the floor. Anders ran his tongue up Chris' thick shaft and began to tease Chris' cockhead with his tongue, never once taking his eyes off of Chris. You're doing well, said Chris. In one quick motion Anders buries his mouth over Chris' cock and slowly slides his lips down the thick shaft, contracting his lips as he slid down. HO-LY SHIT, said Chris as he gripped the arms of the chair. FUCK, huffed out Chris as Anders buries all nine thick inches in his throat. Chris pulls the tie from his neck and begins to unbutton his shirt. Oh goddamn Anders, that is amazing, panted Chris. Chris stood and brought Anders to his feet. So how did I do on the "oral" part of the test, said Anders?

A's across the fucking board, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Now, let's see how well you do with a "heavy work load", said Chris and he placed Anders back on his knees. Chris placed his hand on the back of Anders head as Anders engulfed Chris cock. Fuuuuuck, said Chris as Anders massaged Chris' cock with his throat. Anders looked up at Chris as he sucked his cock, that is so fucking hot when you look up at me like that, said Chris as he fucked Anders mouth. Anders began to massage Chris' balls, oh fuck yeah, said Chris. Chris looked down at Anders, I'm so fucking close, said Chris. Anders gave one hard tug to Chris' balls and Chris began to erupt in the back of Anders throat. Chris grunted and growled as he thrusted and emptied the contents of his balls into Anders throat. FUCK, yell Chris as he drew Anders up to his mouth and kissed him. 

Your hired, said Chris as he kissed Anders. There was a knock on Chris' door. Chris pulled up his pants. Chris it's Jill, I hate to interrupt, but I need to see you for just a moment, said Jill. Just a second, said Chris as he frantically tried to button his shirt and tuck it into his slacks. Come in, said Chris. I'm sorry to barge in like this, Jill stopped mid-sentence and looked at Anders and Chris. Is everything alright, said Jill looking at the two? Fine, said Chris smiling. Jill noticed that the buttons on Chris' shirt were misaligned and he had sweat on his forehead. Right, said Jill. I just need your signature and you two can go back to.....said Jill. There you go, said Chris smiling as he signed his name. Jill turned and walked out, she stopped in the doorway, I hope this doesn't become a regular thing here, said Jill. Oh and Anders, you should really wipe your bottom lip, said Jill as she walked away. 

Shit, said Anders as he wiped his bottom lip. Chris had many more "special assignments and tasks" for Anders to carry out. Sometimes Chris had to place his hand over Anders mouth to muffle the sound of him begging or yelling for more. It truly was a perfect match for them both. Chris never took another intern, he didn't need one with Anders around. Chris desk got used more for the "special assignments", then it did for actual work. Sometimes Chris would tie Anders to his chair, and sometimes Anders would tie Chris to his chair and tease the man beyond his tolerances. Anders and Chris eventually married and left the BSAA. They now travel around the world to exotic locations and experiment with each other. Like the time Chris found the ski mask and rope in their hotel room closet, but that's a story for another day.


End file.
